Falling
by HereComesTheSun21
Summary: After spending years as a statue in the White Witch's courtyard, Anna is awakened in the beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia. She is offered a new life and she gladly accepts it, but how long can she hide her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will ever be, C.S. Lewis**

**AN: A quick note, before I begin the story. The Pevensies start off with mostly the same ages as in the book. Of course, they don't actually **_**say**_** their ages in the book, so I'll just guess. Peter is thirteen, Susan is twelve, Edmund is eleven and Lucy is nine. Peter, Susan, and Edmund look mostly like they do in the movies, but slightly different. Lucy is a mixture between the book's description and the movie's portrayal. I just feel as though I should clear that up for the people who only saw the movie, or only read the book, or whatever. Also, for the battle at the beginning, I tried to stick to the book, but that proved to be a little difficult. C.S. Lewis didn't describe it in much detail. I just did the best I could. Okay, I think that covers everything. Story commence.**

Chapter 1

_Warmth_.

It felt good against her skin. It had been so cold for so long. Anna didn't know if it was minutes, hours, months or years. It was as though she'd been asleep.

Anna opened her eyes and took a shuddering breath. It was difficult at first. She looked down at herself. Her lower half and the tips of her fingers were all dark grey. Anna held her hand up so see it better. The part of her fingers that were grey felt hard, like stone. She remembered now. Jadis had petrified her. It seemed as though something had brought her back to life. Experimentally, Anna brought a strand of her hair in front of her face so she could look at it. The very tip was still stone, but most of it had turned back to its original golden color. Anna watched the dark grey melt away from her hair and her hands.

Within minutes she was no longer a statue, but a flesh and blood human. She laughed with joy and spun around. It felt good to be alive again.

Anna glanced around the room. She remembered this place. It was once a statuary for enemies of Jadis, the White Witch. Now it looked more like a circus. All sorts of strange creatures were returning to life. Centaurs, fauns, and dwarves mingled with talking animals, all overjoyed at being saved.

But who was their savior? Anna scanned the crowd. She smiled when she saw the great, golden lion that was breathing on each of the remaining statues. _Aslan, of course. I should have guessed,_ she thought.

Another idea struck her, and she looked around the room in earnest. But Anna didn't see Mary, Michael or William anywhere, nor did she see statues of them. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing her friend and cousins had escaped the White Witch.

There were only two other humans besides her, and they were with Aslan. The two girls were obviously sisters. The younger one had short dark blonde hair, and an open, honest face. She was talking excitedly to one of the fauns. The other sister had darker hair and eyes. Anna felt a stab of jealousy, because she was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, even prettier than Mary. Not many people were prettier than Mary.

But even that couldn't spoil her good mood. She was alive, and the White Witch's power was waning. What could be wrong? Except... what if Mary, Michael and William weren't here because the Witch had killed them, really killed them, instead of turning them into stone?

Just as a worried expression crossed her face, Anna felt warm breath on her back. She turned to find herself looking into the face of Aslan, the great lion.

"Worry not, child, your friend and family members are safe," Aslan spoke.

"Where are they?" Anna asked. It felt odd to use her voice after being a statue for so long.

"Mary, Michael and William are in your world, where they wait for your return," Aslan told her.

"Aslan?" Anna said, "Why would they wait for me after what I did?"

"They don't know what you've done," Aslan said. "As far as they know, you are innocent. And you are innocent in my mind also. Your sins have been forgiven."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Aslan," she said, curtseying.

"Come," Aslan told her, "Let us join the others."

* * *

Within ten minutes, Anna had been loaded onto a centaur's back, and was travelling at top speed toward a place called Beruna. A bow was in her hand and a quiver of arrows was slung across her back. Back at home, Anna had been in the archery club at her school. She hadn't practiced in a few months for summer break, plus for the length of time that she was a statue, but she hoped it would come back to her.

Soon, their destination came into sight. Anna gasped as she saw the fight going on. Jadis' forces obviously had the upper hand. They had larger numbers and stronger soldiers. Still, Aslan's supporters seemed to be holding out.

Anna felt a stab of fear and anger as she set eyes on the White Witch herself. The Witch had skin as pale as death, and lips as red as blood, and she was both beautiful and hideous at once. She seemed to be the most powerful of the fighters, on either side. Anna winced in sympathy as a centaur was hit with the Witch's wand and turned to stone. She knew what that felt like.

She whipped her head around as she heard a shout help from her right. It seemed a dark-haired boy, probably the same age as Anna, had issued the cry. He was surrounded by four of Jadis' minions - a hag, a wolf and a wer-wulf, and a minotaur. The dark-haired boy was holding them off, but it was clear that he would be overpowered before long.

"Set me down here!" Anna yelled to the centaur that was carrying her. He swung her off his back without even breaking his stride. Anna immediately nocked an arrow and shot it into the hag's heart. The creature collapsed with a moan. Anna ran closer to be of more help. With a mighty battle cry, the boy swung his sword around and removed the wolf's head from its shoulders. Anna let another arrow fly. It lodged itself in the wer-wulf's shoulder. The dark-haired boy took advantage of this and stabbed it in the heart. That just left the minotaur.

The dark-haired boy had barely time to turn and face it before it got its hands around his throat. The creature slowly began strangling him to death.

Heart pounding, Anna shot a volley of arrows at the beast. One pierced its hand, causing it to drop the boy. Another got it in the heart, and it fell back, dead.

Anna felt a little sick, but she walked over to the boy and helped him up. "Anna Parson," she introduced herself.

"Edmund Pevensie," the boy choked out. He looked pale from his encounter with the minotaur. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Anna replied, thinking that she no doubt looked as pale as he did.

She followed his gaze to where it was locked on Jadis. "I hate her," Anna said.

Edmund's grip tightened on his sword. "I have to stop her."

Anna spun at the sound of a weapon being drawn behind her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it directly into the offending dwarf. He fell beside the hag.

"Just wait for Aslan," she told Edmund shakily, "Or she'll turn you to stone too."

"No," he replied, sticking another dwarf with his sword. "We can't. Aslan's dead."

"Huh?" Anna asked. She shot arrows into the enemy forces in the field below. "I just saw Aslan."

"My sisters saw him die with their own eyes," Edmund said. "It's all up to us now."

Anna laid her hand on his arm to show him how serious she was. "Edmund, don't be foolish. Let the centaurs fight her, or the lions. Do you want to end up a statue? One touch of her wand and you'll be turned to stone."

Edmund's eyes lit up. "Her wand, that's it! Anna, you're brilliant!" He drew his sword and charged away.

"...thank you?" Anna replied to his retreating form. Becoming aware of the battle again, she shot at a wolf who had a badger clamped in its jaws. It released the badger, who was still alive, but barely. The younger light-haired girl that Anna had seen earlier hurried over to it and tipped a drop of scarlet liquid into its mouth. Within seconds, the badger leapt up, healthy again.

The girl with the cordial looked up past Anna.

"_Edmund!_" she yelled.

Anna spun to see that he had reached the White Witch, sword drawn. Anna nearly stopped breathing when she saw the expression on the Witch's face. She'd seen that look before, once. Catching her skirt up in one hand and swallowing all her fears, Anna ran towards them as fast as she could.

Edmund ducked Jadis' first stab. He planted his feet and gripped his sword. When the Witch swung again, he was ready. His sword hit her wand. Even from ten meters away, Anna could hear the shattering of the glass orb that held the wand's power.

Jadis screeched in rage. Anna stopped running and clamped her hands over her ears. The sound was one of the most horrible things she'd ever heard. Jadis held the broken wand aloft, prepared to strike. Anna fumbled to get her bow and arrow prepared to fire, but it was too late. With another terrible cry, the Witch brought her weapon down, and stabbed Edmund. He cried out in pain, and collapsed.

Anna ran toward Jadis and Edmund. Maybe, with her wand out of the way, she could -

"EDMUND!"

She found that the source of the shout was a good-looking light-haired boy that was sprinting in the same direction she was, sword drawn. He was obviously Edmund's older brother.

Anna reached the fallen boy first. "I'll take care of him!" she called to his brother, "You get the Witch!"

The brother looked like he would have preferred it to be the other way around, but charged at Jadis. Their swords met, and they were locked in battle. Even without her powers, the White Witch was an incredible fighter. Anna didn't know how Edmund's brother was still alive. The Witch was forcing him backwards, which wasn't good for him, but at least it got them farther away from where Edmund lay wounded in the grass.

Anna folded her dress under her carefully as she knelt beside him. "Edmund?" she asked tentatively.

He squinted up at her. "Lucy?"

"Anna," she corrected him gently.

"Lucy, I need some of your cordial," Edmund groaned. "The Witch - she got me. I guess I deserve it though, don't I, Lucy?"

"I'm sorry," Anna said, starting to become concerned, "But I'm not Lucy."

"Lucy, why won't you give me your cordial?" Edmund asked. "You do forgive me, don't you Lucy?"

There was something so earnest about his voice that it tugged on Anna's heart. She understood the desire to be forgiven. "Of course I forgive you, Edmund," Anna said, taking his hand in hers.

"And Susan and Peter - do they forgive me?"

"Of course they do," Anna said.

His whole body seemed to relax. "I'm glad. I was so worried that you wouldn't forgive me after what... after what I've done..." He sank into unconsciousness.

"Edmund?" Anna asked. He didn't respond. "Edmund?" she repeated more urgently. She felt his chest to see if she could tell if his was heart still beating. It was, but her hand came away sticky with blood. "Aslan's mane," she muttered, wiping the gore on the skirt of her dress.

And then everything went dark.

Anna looked up in surprise, only to see that she and Edmund had fallen into shadow, caused by something gliding slowly overhead. At first she couldn't see it well, because it was silhouetted against the sun. After a moment, however, she realized with surprise that the thing was nothing other than Aslan.

Time seemed to speed up, or slow down; Anna wasn't sure which. The light-haired boy backed up as Aslan collided with Jadis, and the two fell to the ground. Anna wasn't sure what happened. One second, the White Witch was there, and the next, she was not. She was gone. The White Witch was gone!

Aslan let out a might roar. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. In one moment, each creature seemed to realize what had taken place. The supporters of Aslan cheered grandly. The Witch's minions turned and fled.

In her happiness, Anna had completely forgotten about Edmund and his condition until the girl with the short dark blonde hair ran up to them.

"Lucy?" Anna asked her.

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"He's been asking for you."

Lucy nodded solemnly and knelt on the other side of him. She uncapped her small diamond bottle and let a drop of the liquid fall into his mouth. The light-haired boy and the pretty older girl gathered around to see what would happen.

Anna didn't realize Aslan had joined them until she heard him speak. "There are other people wounded," he told Lucy.

"Yes, I know," she replied. "Hold on a minute."

Aslan said in a reprimanding tone, "Daughter of Eve. Others are also at the point of death. Must _more_ people die for Edmund?"

Lucy turned very pale indeed, stammered an apology, and hurried off with the Great Lion.

Anna felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the good-looking light-haired boy standing above her. "Thank you for watching over him," he said. "It was difficult enough fighting the Witch, and I can't imagine how hard it would have been if I was worried about my brother at the same time. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Anna assured him.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"I'm Anna Parson. It's no surprise you haven't seen me. Up until an hour ago, I was a statue in the Witch's courtyard," Anna told her.

Peter held out his hand for her to shake. "Well, I'm Peter Pevensie, and this is my younger sister, Susan Pevensie. I see you already know Lucy and Edmund."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anna said. She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Forgive me if I ask too much, but after Edmund was stabbed by the witch, he was in a sort of... semi-consciousness. He thought I was Lucy, and asked for some of her cordial - I guess that's the healing liquid she has. When I couldn't give it to him, he was worried that you three didn't forgive him 'after what he'd done'. What did he do?"

Susan and Peter exchanged glances. Susan shook her head, but Peter said, "I think she has the right to know." Turning back to Anna, he explained, "When we first came to Narnia, Edmund met the White Witch. She filled his heads with thoughts of being a king, and of being better than the rest of us. (That was my fault, really. I was much too hard on him.) He promised her that he would bring the rest of us to her castle. He betrayed us, his own family."

"Oh," Anna said.

"Oh?" Susan asked. "Aren't you going to say something a little more than 'oh'?"

"No, I'd rather not." She gave them a half-smile. "If you knew me better you'd understand."

All three fell silent and looked as Edmund began to stir. Anna realized she was still holding his hand and hastily pulled it away before he could wake fully.

Edmund squinted up at the three of them. "Pete?" he asked groggily, "Su? Lu?"

"I'm here!" Lucy called, running to join them, cheeks pink with happiness.

Anna stood and smoothed out her dress. "I'll let you three alone with your brother," she told Peter, and strode away from them. She turned back once a few meters away, and smiled at the sight of the siblings talking happily together, all safe and sound.

This, of course, made her think of Mary, Michael, and William. None of them were her siblings, but Mary was practically her sister, and Michael and William were her cousins, so that was close enough. Anna remembered that Aslan had said they were back in her world, and that they awaited her return. She picked up her skirt in one hand, and ran to locate the Great Lion.

She found him in the middle of returning statues to their living state. "Aslan," she asked him, "Do I return to England now?"

"No, child," the Lion said. "Your time in Narnia is not over yet."

"I thought Mary and the others were waiting for me."

"They can wait a little longer."

"But I was already gone for the entire time I was a statue."

Aslan turned his eyes on her. "Do you wish to return to your world?"

Anna thought it over. "Well... not particularly..."

"Then worry not. Time works differently from our world to yours. It is likely that, upon your return, you will find that no time has passed in England."

This, of course, caused her to think of many more questions that she'd have liked answered, but she didn't want to bother him further. "Yes, Aslan," Anna said, bowing her head.

"Go now," spoke Aslan. "Find Edmund. I think he has something he'd like to say to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not C.S. Lewis**

Chapter 2

"Hey," Anna panted, running up to Edmund. "Aslan said you wanted to see me?"

Edmund looked bewildered. "I haven't talked to Aslan... but yes, I did."

Anna held up her arms. "Well, here I am!"

"Thank you," Edmund said, shaking her hand. "You saved my life more than once today. I owe you."

Anna shook her head. "You saved me several times too."

"When?"

"When those two dwarves attacked us. And from what I gather, you and your siblings are the leader of the rebellion against Jadis. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a statue."

Edmund nodded reluctantly. "Alright, we're even."

"Indeed, you are even," spoke a deep, warm voice from beside them. Both children kneeled quickly when they realized it was Aslan. The Great Lion turned to Anna. "I am sorry to interrupt, but can you allow me to borrow Edmund for a moment?"

"Of course, Aslan," Anna said. She watched as the Lion bade Edmund to follow him. The two of them climbed to the top of one of the hills surrounding the valley.

Lucy popped up beside Anna. "Hi!"

"Hello," said Susan, coming up on her other side.

"Hello," Anna replied to both of them.

"What do you suppose Aslan and Edmund are doing?" Lucy asked.

"Well I'm sure they could be doing any number of things," Susan replied.

"Yes, but which one of those number are they doing? Oh look! Edmund's giving Aslan his sword. And he's kneeling. Oh! Aslan's knighting Edmund! How lovely. I do so wish girls could be knighted too. I think it would be perfectly marvelous to be a knight."

"Girls aren't knights," Susan said, "They are ladies."

"Maybe I could be a lady-knight," Lucy suggested.

"You're to be better than that, Lucy," Susan told her. "Tomorrow, you and I will be queens of Narnia!"

Lucy had to agree that that was much better, and the three of them watched the ceremony.

_It's good for them that they are to be monarchs_, Anna thought. _I hardly know them, but they seem to be good people. Even Edmund, traitor though he may have been. Even traitors deserve forgiveness. I would know._

* * *

The next day, Aslan made Anna a Lady of Narnia. It was a small ceremony. Anyone who wanted could have come, but it wasn't highly publicized and not many people knew about it. The Pevensies attended, along with two beavers and a faun named Tumnus. And of course, Aslan himself presided. The event was no longer than fifteen minutes. After it was over, she got handshakes from Peter, Tumnus and Mr. Beaver, and hugs from Susan, Lucy, and Mrs. Beaver. Edmund couldn't seem to decide which he wanted, and the whole thing was rather awkward. They ended up in fits of giggles, but, as Anna told him, "Laughs are better than handshakes any day, and hugs on most."

There was no celebration afterward. The Pevensies had to prepare for their coronation later that day, and everyone else had to help.

After they left, Anna was surprised to find that she was not alone.

"Aslan?" she asked. She'd half expected him to clear out as soon as the ceremony was over.

"Yes, child?" he replied.

"Why?"

"I am afraid you'll need to elaborate."

Anna had the feeling he knew what she meant, but he wanted her to ask anyway. "Why did you make me a Lady?" she asked. She couldn't think of one reason that she deserved the honor.

Aslan looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you think you should have been a queen?" he asked. Anna thought that he knew she meant quite the opposite, but that he was testing her, somehow.

Anna shook her head fervently. "Oh, God, no. Not after what I've done."

"Yet, you think Edmund will make a good king," he stated. "Why?"

Anna found herself at a loss for words. "Well, um... he, ah, broke the Witch's wand...?"

Aslan smiled gently. (_Should lions smile?_ Anna wondered. _Well, if they can already talk, then I suppose that they might as well._) "I have forgiven you. Perhaps it is time that you forgive yourself. And being a Lady of Narnia, do not question it. Know that everything happens for a reason."

Anna curtsied. "Yes, Aslan."

When she raised her head, the Great Lion was gone.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" cried Lucy, linking her arm through Anna's. "I'm a queen! A queen!"

The two girls (and half of the entire population of Narnia) were at the after party for the coronation ceremony.

The event was fairly simple. There were no long speeches or boring rituals. Aslan crowned them and gave them titles - High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. The new kings and queens had bestowed a few honors on those who had especially helped the rebellion, and that was it. The whole thing took less than thirty minutes.

The following ball, however, lasted well into the night. There was music and dancing and food better than any Anna had ever had. It was the best party she had ever been to. Still, even the most elaborate balls are no fun without someone to share it with, and Anna didn't know anyone besides the Pevensies. She would have talked to them, but they were so popular she could barely even get near them. The only time she said more than a quick greeting to them since her ceremony earlier that morning was when Peter asked her to dance, sparking jealousy from the girls who had decided to be his fan club.

She encountered Lucy several hours into the party.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Anna told her. "We're royalty! To stay in Narnia even as a poor peasant would have been an honor, but this...!"

Lucy giggled. "It's fantastic!"

"I know!" Anna sighed. "I'm just worried about what I'm going to do after tonight. What is a Lady supposed to do, anyway? And I'm going to have to find somewhere to live. How does one go about buying a house in Narnia?"

"You don't have to buy a house!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can live here, in Cair Paravel!"

Anna was flabbergasted. "Wow, I... thank you! Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Lucy said. "You're royalty! You have to live in a castle! Unless you'd rather live in the Witch's old one..."

Anna shuddered. That was the last thing she wanted to do. "Thank you so much, Lucy! I'd love to live here. But shouldn't we ask your siblings first, to make sure they're okay with it?"

"Good idea. Let's ask them now!" She began to lead the Lady through the throng of people.

"How are we going to find them in this crowd?" Anna called to Lucy over the noise of the party.

"Easy," Lucy said. "When you see a bunch of teenage girls, there's Peter. When you see a bunch of teenage boys, there's Susan." She smirked. "When you see a bunch of food, there's Edmund."

Lucy turned out to be correct. After moving through the crowd for some bit, they eventually came across an area with a high teenage female concentration. There were all sorts of girls - mostly immigrants or visitors from Calormen, Archenland, or Telmar, but some were dryads or naiads, or other humanoid creatures. And they were all fawning over Peter.

"Excuse me!" Lucy called cheerfully. "Queen and Lady coming through!" They eventually reached the High King, who looked slightly terrified.

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed. "May Lady Anna live with us at Cair Paravel?"

"Why, that's a brilliant idea, Lu! Simply brilliant!" Peter edged a little to the right as a Calormene girl came a bit too close to him. "Anna, would you like to dance?"

"Of course," she said, and allowed the High King to lead her away from the group of silly girls. The two began a lively dance. Narnian dances are very different from dances from our world - they're better. And one of the things that makes them better is that they're so easy to learn.

"You'll barely say two words to those other girls, but this is the third time you've danced with me today, Peter!" Anna teased him, "Your admirers might get discouraged."

"That's the idea," he said. "They're insufferable!"

Anna found Lucy again after the song ended.

"I talked to Susan, and she thought it was a perfectly lovely idea," the young queen told her. "I can't seem to find Edmund anywhere!"

"Well, look around for him," Anna said. "He's got to be here somewhere."

Somehow, the two got separated in the crowd. Anna was unable to find Lucy again, but she did spot Edmund in a corner. She politely declined the faun who had asked her to dance, and went to join the young king.

If he noticed she had appeared, he gave no indication. Edmund did not look at her or shift from his position of leaning back against the wall. He was staring in the direction of Peter and his fan club. "It must be nice to be adored," he muttered.

"Not really," Anna said. "Peter says they're insufferable."

"It's like they don't even know I exist," Edmund sighed. "And I'm not just talking about the girls, because they're all older than me anyhow. I mean everyone. Well," he amended, "Everyone except you and my siblings. It's as though I don't they don't even know I'm a king, too. Although Aslan knows I don't deserve to be one." Edmund sighed. "I'm sorry for telling you all this."

"No," Anna said, touching his arm gently, "It's okay." She recalled the words that the Great Lion had said to her earlier that morning. "Aslan has forgiven you," she told Edmund. "Maybe it is time that you forgave yourself."

Edmund said nothing.

"Come on," she told him, slipping her hand into his and leading him out of the corner, "Let's dance."

* * *

The first few years were for the most part uneventful. There were a few small rebellions from the supporters of the Witch, but they were easily defeated. Anna and the Pevensies took small trips to Archenland and Calormen, on different occasions, but for the most part they never left Narnia.

Anna loved life at Cair Paravel, she really did. Everything just seemed so much... _better_ than at back home. Sure, they didn't have movies or telephones. Those seemed a small sacrifice for all Narnia had to offer. Still, there were times when she wished that she had never opened that door. This was usually late at night, when she woke up from a nightmare, screaming and in a cold sweat. It seemed she could never escape her past. Usually, Anna was glad that no one knew. At times like these, she wished they did, so that she could talk about it. Maybe then it wouldn't eat her up inside quite so much. The closest person who came to knowing was Edmund. He knew that she had nightmares, but not what about. He had them too, about the Witch. Many times one would wake at night to hear the other screaming, and they would sit together in Edmund's room until morning, afraid to go back to sleep.

Edmund wasn't the only Pevensie Anna grew close to. Lucy became her other best friend, besides Edmund (and Mary). Susan became a kind of an older sister. She was happy to offer advice on etiquette and what to wear, and other things that Anna would never know how to do on her own. Peter was like a big brother to her. He gave her advice, and helped her whenever she needed something, and drove off unwanted suitors (and sometimes even wanted suitors, but she supposed she was too young anyway). Over time, though, her feelings for Peter started to lean toward romantic (a fact she kept strictly hidden from everyone except Lucy.)

Anna knew almost everything there was to know about the four of them. Sometimes this made her feel guilty, when she remembered how little they knew about her...

Edmund almost found out her secret, once, and not from Anna screaming in her sleep.

Cair Paravel had an extensive library, and Anna decided to put it to good use. She had taken it upon herself to learn as much about Narnia as she possibly could, and could often be found poring through dusty old books. More often than not, Anna was joined by one of the Pevensies. Susan flipped through fashion magazines, Peter read tales of ancient battles, and Lucy devoured adventure stories. Edmund would read pretty much anything. On one such occasion, he was glancing through a history textbook that Anna hadn't gotten to yet.

"Look at this," he said, stopping on one of the pages, "This says that there were humans that came to Narnia before we did."

"Of course," Anna replied, "Digory and Polly. They were there at the beginning of the world."

"No, I mean after that."

"Really?" Anna asked, becoming interested and forgetting for the moment that _she_ was one of the humans.

Edmund nodded. "It says, 'For nearly ninety years, the White Witch ruled all of Narnia without challenge. In the year 987, she began to have reason to fear. Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve appeared in Narnia without reason or explanation. The Sons of Adam were two brothers, named Michael and William.'" If Edmund saw Anna go pale, he didn't notice. "'The brothers were said to have been brave and handsome, yet at times mischievous.'"

"No, that was just William," Anna said. "Michael was pretty responsible."

Edmund glanced up at her. "Did you say something?"

Anna waved it aside. "Never mind."

Edmund continued reading. "'Their two female companions were said to be smart as they were lovely. Mary was auburn-haired and solemn, and said to have beauty matched only by that of Queen Susan the Gentle.'"

"I would say Susan's a _little_ bit prettier than Mary," Anna said. Seeing Edmund's confused look, she quickly said, "Judging by the picture."

Edmund glanced back at the page. "I don't see a -"

"Keep reading."

"Alright. 'The other had sunny golden hair and eyes like emeralds. She was the relative of the brothers Michael and Will-'"

"Let me see that," Anna interrupted quickly, and snatched the book from him. She pretended to fumble with it, and dropped it on the floor. Anna knelt down with the pretense of picking up the book, but she quickly ripped out the page Edmund had been reading off of. Then she closed it and handed it back to the Just King.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm afraid I've lost your place."

Edmund flipped through the book, but was unable to find the page again (because it was in Anna's pocket.)

"Oh well," he said, after a good few minutes of searching. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. It's not as though they are still in Narnia."

"No," Anna said, "Of course not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: Thanks for the positive response to my story. It's the first one I've posted so I wasn't really sure what to expect. And as for any questions you may have… you'll just have to wait and see! :)**

Chapter 3

Cair Paravel was situated on a peninsula in the Eastern Ocean. On one side, there was a beach leading down to the water. On another side, there was a cliff with a sharp drop. One day, about a year and a half after the defeat of the White Witch, Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Anna happened to be taking a walk along the cliff area.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Susan asked. It was a warm summer evening, and the sky was just beginning to be tinged with the colors of sunset.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," Lucy agreed.

"Look at those seagulls up there," Peter said. "I don't think they're Talking Seagulls, though."

Edmund was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down. "Watch the ocean clash against the rocks."

Anna came over to join him. She held her arms out for balance as she looked down at the waves crashing against the cliffs. "Wow," she said, "I wish I had a camera."

"Silly!" Lucy laughed, "There are no cameras in Narnia!"

"That's why I have to wish I had one," Anna replied.

"Oh, _do_ come away from there," Susan called.

Edmund stepped away, but Anna stayed at the very edge of the cliff.

"It's fine, Susan," she said. "I'm not going to fall."

But that turned out to be a lie.

Right then, an unusually strong gust of wind knocked her off balance. Edmund leapt forward to try to steady her, but to no avail. Her foot slipped, and Anna was falling, falling...

The next thing she knew, Anna found herself being carried in the direction of the castle.

"What -?" she choked out, and then coughed.

"Shh," said Susan, who was walking along side her and Peter, who was the one carrying her. The Gentle Queen brushed the wet hair out of Anna's face in a maternal way. "It's alright. You'll be alright."

Lucy hurried up on the other side. "Don't worry, Anna. I'll just get my cordial and you'll be all better, I promise."

"No," Anna said. She thought her voice sounded weird, but kept talking anyway. "The cordial is too precious to waste on this. I'm fine. I'll live."

Lucy looked worried. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded weakly, and sunk again into unconsciousness.

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in her bed in her room. The Pevensies were all gathered around, looking anxious. None of them noticed that she was awake, because they were focused on a centaur on the other side of the room. Anna recognized him as the local doctor.

"She will make a full recovery," he was saying in his deep voice. "A few days rest should put her right again. If his highness hadn't saved her when she had, the damage could have been much worse."

"Don't call us 'highness'," Peter said. "Just call us by our names, everyone else -"

"She's awake!" Lucy cried gleefully. The other three's gazes all snapped from the centaur to Anna. The doctor smiled and slipped out of the room quietly.

Edmund was by her bedside in an instant. "_Never_ do that again," he said, touching her cheek to show how serious he was, "You scared the living daylights out of me - out of us."

"Don't worry," Anna told him tiredly "I'm not planning on trying that again." Edmund hugged her and then sat back down in his chair beside his older brother.

Lucy and Susan immediately rushed forward and began hugging and talking and reprimanding and thanking Aslan and asking if she wanted something to eat or if she wanted something to drink. Anna shook her head, the effort making her dizzy.

"How did I survive that fall?" she asked, "That was the scariest thing ever." _Well_, she thought, _Second scariest thing ever_.

When no one said anything, she said, "The centaur said that his highness saved me. Was that you, Peter?" she asked, turning her head to look at him, "Did you save me?"

"Yes," Edmund said quickly, "Yes, he did save you."

Edmund and Peter exchanged a meaningful glance, but Anna was still too tired to notice.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh," Peter said, "It was no problem." Recalling it later, Anna would think he said it as though he was telling an inside joke that he knew she wouldn't understand. But then, she didn't notice. She was too impressed with Peter.

* * *

Anna fell into a routine over the next three years. In the morning, after rising, she would have breakfast with the Pevensies. Then, she and Edmund would be taught fencing by Oreius, the centaur. (The other three used to take classes with them, but Peter was moved to an advanced program, Susan was perfectly content with her bow and arrows, and although dear Lucy tried her best, fencing just wasn't her thing.) Then, nothing much happened until noon. This time, between fencing classes and lunch, was when the kings and queens would have their meetings with the Narnian council, if they had one that day. Anna would try to help as much as she could, but more often than not, she zoned out and wasn't of much assistance at all.

After lunch, Anna, Lucy, and Susan would practice archery. Even though Susan hadn't known how to shoot a bow and arrow before coming to Narnia, as Anna had, the Gentle Queen quickly surpassed her in skill. Lucy hadn't caught up to Anna yet, but Anna knew she would soon. The rest of the day usually varied. Sometimes something was going on, and other times, Anna just walked the gardens with Lucy or played chess with Peter. This routine was only changed when some kind of event was going on, like the Harvest Ball that Susan was planning.

She showed up late to breakfast, and then dragged them all down to the ballroom. They stared in shock when they saw that the entire room had been set up with tables, each covered with different food dishes.

"Su?" Anna asked, after no one had said anything for a good two minutes. "What is this?"

"Food options for my Harvest Ball," Susan replied cheerily.

"To celebrate what holiday?" Peter asked.

"It isn't for a holiday," Susan explained, "It's to celebrate autumn. Everyone's invited."

Lucy clapped her hands together. "Oh, what fun this will be! Do you need any help, Susan?"

"Actually, that's what I brought you down here for. Do you think you could sample these dishes and tell me what you think?"

The other four surveyed the hundreds of types of food that were spread out before them.

"Susan," Edmund said, "If you had wanted us to eat all of this, you probably should have come to us _before_ breakfast."

Susan sighed. "Let's just start with the dessert." She led the others to a particularly long dining table on the left side of the room. "This one shouldn't take too long. I've already picked my favorites. I only want you to give your opinions to help me narrow down the list. Alright, here we have lemon squares and petit fours." She passed both of the trays around, and everybody took one. Susan went on showing them desserts and passing around trays until she reached the last one. "Now, this is my favorite and I think it's the one that I'm going to pick - Turkish Delight."

"NO!" Anna was surprised to hear two voices yell it, instead of just hers. She looked over at Edmund, to find him as shocked as her.

"I know you're full," Susan said, "But this is the last one. Can't you just try it?" She held the plate forward.

Both Anna and Edmund stepped back, as if the dessert was made of poison.

"What's up with you?" Peter asked. The other three Pevensies didn't know about Edmund's association of the treat with the White Witch, and no one knew the reason for Anna's aversion to it.

Edmund gave a meaningful look to her. "Anna, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" He caught her wrist and dragged her out of the ballroom.

"Why did you react that way to the Turkish Delight?" he asked, once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Why did you?" she countered.

"You first."

"No, you."

Edmund sighed. "It's the White Witch," he admitted. If he noticed Anna tensed up upon his saying that, he didn't give an indication. "When I first came to Narnia, she gave me enchanted Turkish Delight. It's part of the reason I betrayed my family."

"I didn't know that," Anna told him.

"So why did you react like that?"

Anna faltered. "I... just don't like Turkish Delight."

Edmund crossed his arms. "Anna, if you just didn't like it, you would have eaten it anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what you do at dinner. You eat as much of whatever it is as you possibly can, and then quickly take a bite of something else to get the taste out of your mouth."

Anna opened her mouth to argue, but then realized he was right. "That is true. I just reacted that way because... I'm deathly allergic."

"Anna, you've told me that you aren't allergic to anything."

"Anything... except Turkish Delight," she said.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"I know," Anna sighed. "Look, if you must know, I've always associated it with the White Witch too. It... it was a favorite food of hers. It's weird to think of her as eating, but I guess she must have."

Edmund looked thoughtful. "How did you know this?"

"Read it in a history book," Anna said.

"Why were you so reluctant to tell me that?" Edmund asked.

"Because I was afraid you'd be upset that the Witch's favorite food was also your favorite. Or ex-favorite," she told him. Of course there were other reasons, but she wasn't going to tell him. Or anybody. Still, she found herself saying, "And also because it scared me. The Witch, not the food."

"Edmund! Anna!" Susan called to them from inside the ball room. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Edmund grinned. "Should we run now?"

"And have Susan yell at us later? I don't think so," Anna said, although she, too, was smiling.

Edmund protested, "Susan won't yell at us. She's - she's... _gentle_."

Anna nodded toward the door. "Come on. Let's go back in."

The two entered the ballroom again, only to find Susan right by the door. She sent Anna to try different entrees with Peter and whisked Edmund away to sample appetizers with Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly as soon as Anna approached him.

"Oh, yes I am," she replied, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what came over me. So, _entrees_."

Peter seemed to notice her obvious change of subject and dropped it. "Yes. Did you know there are seventeen different ways to cook a chicken?"

"There are probably many more," Anna said with a smile and stepped to stand beside Peter at the table's edge. "But let's be thankful Susan didn't decide to try them all!"

Peter laughed. Anna felt happy that she was able to make him smile. Not that he didn't often laugh, but it was usually at Lucy or Edmund. She studied him. Whenever he wasn't there, Anna always had to wonder if he was as handsome as she pictured him in her mind. And whenever he _was_ there, she looked at him and realized he was.

"She would, too," the High King said. He noticed her looking at him. "What?"

Anna blushed. "Nothing."

Peter studied her thoughtfully. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Anna held up her hands in defense. "Whatever was broken, I _swear_ it was Edmund."

Peter laughed again. "No. Lu and I have been invited to visit Archenland for a couple months to reestablish the ancient alliance between our countries, one that Jadis destroyed. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Anna exclaimed, happy to be invited anywhere by Peter. "Susan and Edmund aren't coming?"

"They'll be coming along later, but we need someone to keep an eye on the place, since we'll be gone for quite a while."

"Alright, wonderful!" Anna said. "When are we leaving?"

"The day after Susan's Harvest Ball," Peter told her. He added apologetically, "I would have asked you sooner, but I had to write back to King Lune to see if it would be acceptable to bring guests and..."

Anna held up her hand to stop him. "It's fine, I understand. I can't wait!"

"Peter," Susan called. She walked by and gently pulled her older brother away by the arm. "I need you to look at different colored napkins for me. I can't decide between off-white and beige." Peter gave Anna a look over his shoulder and mouthed _Help me!_ before consenting to being taken away.

Anna giggled, and turned around only to find that Lucy was right there.

"So you're coming?" the young queen asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Anna said.

"Hooray! I so wanted to tell you, but Peter said that I couldn't, because he didn't want you to get your hopes up. And then, I couldn't tell you because he said he wanted to ask you himself." The look on her face indicated that this was significant.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said, although it was clear that she had a few ideas.

Anna rephrased her previous question. "What do you _think_ it means?"

Lucy leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "_I think he likes you_."

Anna allowed herself a small smile.

Lucy gave her a wide grin. "Well, I had better get back to tasting fancy bread. Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Anna watched as she skipped back to join Edmund. The Just King was giving Anna a suspicious look.

"What?" she asked him.

There wasn't any way he could have heard her all the way across the ballroom, but he must have read her lips or her expression, because he merely shrugged and turned away.

* * *

_"Edmund," Anna told him. "You can't do this. The White Witch will turn you to stone."_

_The soon-to-be-king drew his sword. "I have to try." He let out a battle cry, and charged across the battle field._

_The Witch turned to him, her expression of utter loathing. He dodged her first swipe. Anna ran toward them, arrow on the string, to try to help. She was too late. The White Witch struck again, and her blow hit home. Anna screamed as Edmund turned rapidly to stone._

_"EDMUND!"_

_Anna turned to see Peter charging toward Jadis, his expression truly frightening._

_"No, Peter!" Anna yelled to him. "Don't fight her! Wait for Aslan!"_

_"Aslan is dead, Anna," he shouted back, and began to battle the Witch. Anna fell back as the clashing of his sword and her wand created sparks. Ducking her head, she ran to the statue that was Edmund. She gently touched his stone face, not bothering to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks. "There's always a price for those who betray the Witch," she murmured._

_Suddenly, a painful cry pierced the air behind her. Fear pounding in her heart, Anna turned slowly, and almost stopped breathing. Peter lay at the Witch's feet, her Stone Knife sticking out of his chest._

_She tried not to panic. "LUCY!" Anna screamed. "LUCY!"_

_The Witch chuckled darkly and twirled her wand between her fingers. "Do you think that the little girl's cordial will help him now? The son of Adam is dead, my dear." She cast the stone Edmund a look of loathing. "Both are."_

_"LUCY!" Anna cried again. She wasn't going to give up hope._

_"I don't think the Daughter of Eve will hear you, child," Jadis cooed. "After all, she is in my statuary, and that's all the way back at my castle."_

_The image of Lucy frozen in stone flit before Anna's eyes. She opened her mouth to scream for Susan, but the Witch cut her off with a chuckle. "Her sister is with her."_

_"You killed them all?" Anna asked. She meant it to sound threatening, but ended up seeming more like a scared little girl._

_Jadis sighed dramatically. "It had to be done. They were simply too dangerous to let live. I'm only sorry that it had to take this long. Really, the only thing protecting them was Aslan, and I killed him myself last night. Don't look at me like that. I know you don't approve of murder, but you must understand it was either him or me. And the human children, as I said, were too dangerous to let live." She grinned. "You, on the other hand, were marvelous, my dear. I thought that your turning in the girls was wonderful, but tricking Edmund into coming to battle me instead of running away like the coward he is was brilliant on your part. You're the smartest Daughter of Eve I have met so far, and the prettiest too. You're much more beautiful than that silly Susan girl. Once we get back to my palace, I will make you a princess, and you will rule under me, and eventually be my heir. But for now, let us have a small treat to celebrate our victory." The Witch reached into her fur robe and pulled out a small tin box that Anna was all too familiar with. Jadis lifted the lid to show what was inside. "Turkish Delight, my dear?"_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for this chapter. It isn't my best. It was really hard to write. I kept splitting it up and adding things in and taking stuff out, and I don't even remember what my original intent with this chapter is, because it sure is different now. Anyway, I would have cut this chapter so you don't have to read it, but it sets up for the more important things that happen later. So I hope you don't trash this section, but I won't blame you if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Eh, I think you've figured it out by now.**

**AN: Now things are starting to get interesting.**

Chapter 4

"Anna! Anna, wake up!"

She sat up straight in bed, and looked around wildly. Anna finally settled her gaze on Edmund, standing by her bedside and looking extremely worried.

"Hey," he said, "I've been trying to wake you for five minutes. Are you okay?"

Anna nodded shakily. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You had a nightmare," Edmund replied.

"Don't you usually wait for me to go to your room?" Anna asked. They had a very specific routine. She would either wake up yelling, or wake up hearing Edmund yell. She would wrap a blanket around her shoulders and go to his room, which was next door (the Pevensies had given out bedroom assignments by age. Peter and Susan were the oldest, so they had the two rooms across the hall. Edmund had the room to the right of Anna, and Lucy had the room to the left.) Anna would curl up on the bench under the windowsill and Edmund would sit in his arm chair and they would stay that way until morning, until Anna had to get back to her own room before Susan woke up. The Gentle Queen would disapprove of her being in Edmund's room at nighttime. There wasn't any reason that she should be concerned, because the two only sat and _occasionally _talked, but it was best not to worry her. "Speaking of which, can we go there? It seems odd to be in my room."

"Oh, I don't know," Edmund said. "I like your room. It's very... purple."

Anna stood up and grabbed a quilt from the end of her bed. "Let's go."

Once they were next door, Anna took her usual seat under the window. "Why didn't you wait for me to come here?" Anna asked again.

"I heard you screaming. I waited for you to come over, but you never did. Then I heard you yell my name, so I ran to see if you were alright. You wouldn't wake up." The young king looked concerned. "Anna, I've known you for three years, and I've never asked you this before. But I have to know: what aren't you telling me?"

There were lots of things Anna wasn't telling him. She didn't tell him that she wished she looked like Susan, that she had more than a small crush on the High King, and that she secretly practiced fencing with Peter because she was determined not to lose to Edmund in their lessons. Unfortunately, Anna had a feeling he wasn't referring to anything as innocent as that. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"What are your nightmares about?" Edmund was studying her intently. Anna considered lying, but she was too tired and it was too late at night for her to come up with any reasonable excuse.

"Do you ever wonder, Edmund," she asked, "How I came to be a statue in the first place?"

"I've wondered ever since I met you," Edmund told her.

Anna nodded as though she expected this answer. "I originally came to Narnia with my best friend, Mary, and my cousins Michael and... William? Yes, William. I discovered Narnia first. I didn't tell them, because I knew they wouldn't believe me. But a few days later, Mary stumbled upon Narnia, and we decided to explore. They only spent a few days here. Eventually, they made their way back to our home country. I ended up made of stone."

"Why did they escape the Witch safely, when you didn't?" Edmund asked.

Anna looked down sadly. "They were smarter than I was." Then she stared out the window, and refused to say more.

* * *

"_Anna!_"

She awoke with a start. Anna was still sitting on the windowsill bench in Edmund's room. There was a pillow in between her head and the wall that hadn't been there before, and her blanket was better covering her; no doubt Edmund's kindness.

"_Edmund!_"

There was that voice again. It seemed to have redirected its anger to the Just King, so maybe she could go back to sleep without them noticing...

"What?" Anna heard Edmund mumble sleepily. He was still in his armchair.

"Anna is in your _bedroom_. And she has been _overnight_," said the voice again. Anna moved her head so that she could see the doorway. Susan was standing there, looking dismayed. "Do you know how improper that is?"

"Nothing happened, Su," Anna said. She yawned, then explained, "I had a nightmare. I didn't want to be alone."

"So you couldn't have seen Lucy?" Susan asked, but she didn't look angry any more. One of the best things about Narnia is that people are always willing to hear your side of the story. "Or me? I would have been happy to sit with you."

"Susan, I was screaming my lungs out, and neither of you woke up," Anna pointed out. "Besides... you wouldn't understand."

Now the Gentle Queen only looked concerned. She was never able to stay angry for long. "Anna, do you have these nightmares often?"

The Lady nodded.

"I'm so sorry we never knew," Susan said.

"It's fine," Anna replied. "I have Edmund and he has me."

Susan turned to her brother. "You've been having nightmares too?"

Edmund nodded.

Susan looked from one to the other. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Anna, when you said that only Edmund would understand... is this about -" She lowered her voice. "_The Witch?_" Even with Jadis soundly defeated, the mention of her name made the room seem colder.

Edmund nodded. Anna said nothing.

"Well," Susan said after a moment of silence. "I suppose you two should come along. We have a party to plan."

Anna stopped in her room to change out of her nightgown before following Susan downstairs. Lucy and Peter were waiting for them, and Edmund joined them a minute later.

Susan herded the three younger ones toward the table. "You just pick out which china you like best." Then she pulled Peter away to talk to him privately. Judging by the looks the two kept casting Anna and Edmund, it was about Susan's discovery that morning. From the little Anna heard of the conversation, Susan was very concerned about their nightmares, but Peter kept coming back to the fact that it was _Edmund_ that Anna went to for comfort.

At one point Susan threw her hands up in exasperation and said, "Peter, who do you _think_ Anna should have gone to?"

Peter crossed his arms defensively and said he didn't know, or care. When Susan pointed out that he obviously did, the High King rolled his eyes and asked what she needed him to do for the party.

Susan kept them busy pretty much all day. Anna spent at least four hours writing out invitations with Lucy. It wouldn't have taken so long, but they kept talking and giggling. They gathered up the pile of cards when they were done, and carried them into the ballroom, where Peter and Edmund were setting up decorations.

"Susan?" Edmund called from atop a ladder, from which he was taping streamers to the ceiling, "Don't we have servants to do this?"

"Yes," the Gentle Queen replied, "But I since we didn't have anything to do this week, I thought it would be fun to work on it together."

Peter shrugged at his brother from the bottom of the ladder. "Her heart is in the right place."

Susan seemed to have accomplished her mission. Preparing for the party actually _was_ fun. Peter and Edmund didn't seem to enjoy themselves quite so much as the girls did, but they tolerated it. Still, it was a welcome break for all of them when they stopped for dinner. The five of them chatted over the several courses, sharing stories and laughing.

"And then," Edmund choked out between laughter, "She starts telling _me_ off for making her cut herself with the sword."

"Hey! I needed _something_ to distract me from the pain," Anna protested. The Pevensies just laughed.

They quieted when a faun appeared in the door, a scroll clutched in his hand. He bowed. "A letter for Queen Susan." He hurried forward and handed the scroll to her, then exited quickly.

Susan opened the letter and read it over quickly. "It's just a note from King Lune going over details for our upcoming visit to Archenland."

Edmund groaned. "Do we really have to go?"

"Yes," said Susan, "It is only polite."

"But it will be so boring," Edmund complained.

"It doesn't have to be," Susan told him. "The letter says that we are welcome to invite friends. Perhaps you should bring Anna."

_"Hi, honey," Mrs. Parson called gently into her daughter's room._

_Anna crossed her arms and looked away from her. "Are you still going on that stupid trip?"_

_"Yes," Mrs. Parson said._

_"You promised we could go to London this weekend."_

_"I know, honey," Mrs. Parson told her. "But your Uncle Richard and Aunt Elizabeth invited your father and I to go to America, and that's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."_

_"Well, why can't I come too?" Anna cried._

_"Michael and William aren't going," Mrs. Parson comforted her. Michael and William were Richard and Elizabeth's children._

_Anna sighed heavily. "So what are we supposed to do while you're gone?"_

_"You three are going to stay with an old family friend of ours, Professor Kirke. He has a big house out in the country with lots of rooms to stay in."_

_Anna sighed again. "But that's going to be so boring."_

_"It doesn't have to be," her mother told her. "The professor says that you are welcome to invite friends. Perhaps you could bring Mary."_

"-to come?"

Anna shook her head. "Huh?" she asked.

"Do you want to come?" Edmund repeated, "To Archenland?"

"Of course, but," A look of confusion passed her face, "Won't I already be there?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

Anna looked from Edmund's bemused face to the equally bewildered face of Susan. "Well, Peter invited me to go with him and Lucy."

"But they're going two months earlier than us," Edmund said. His expression was unreadable.

"I know," Anna said with a shrug.

"Oh," said Edmund. He looked disappointed, though Anna couldn't think of a reason why.

A moment of silence fell upon the table.

"Ahem," Susan said once it became unbearable. "Well, let's get back to work, shall we?"

* * *

Anna was bursting with happiness.

She couldn't sleep. She was far too happy for that. Anna just stared at the ceiling of her room for hours upon hours, replaying the events of the Harvest Ball in her head.

The ball had started the same as most. For the first hour, she served as the hostess of the party, because the kings and queens had to make a formal entrance after all the guests had arrived. Luckily for Anna, she hadn't been forced to entertain any foreign Tarkaans or ambassadors. The Harvest Ball had been put together in a week, instead of the months it usually took to organize such affairs, so the guest list was limited to the people who could make it in time. The few non-Narnians in attendance kept to themselves.

The party became more exciting after the Pevensies made their entrance. Susan took over the role of hostess, something she did naturally and with ease. Lucy was popular among the guests, but she always seemed able to get where she wanted to go without interruption easily enough. Peter had no such luck. His fan club had showed up, and they were intent on following him around. He spent a good portion of the ball dancing with Anna, if for no other reason to than to stay away from the annoying girls.

It was a while before she found Edmund. Or rather, he found her.

"Hello," he said, coming up behind her.

"Why hello, your Highness," Anna replied, mock curtseying.

Edmund held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Anna said, allowing him to lead her to the floor.

"You look great," he told her.

She grinned. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I've been trying to you all night," Edmund told her. "I have to ask you something."

"Oh?" Anna asked.

Edmund leaned closer to her.

Then he whispered in her ear, "Lucy's birthday is going to be while we are in Archenland. I need to get a gift arranged for her now, because it is very soon after Susan and I arrive. What do you think I should get her? I've thought about it for a long time, but I can't seem to come up with anything good."

Anna moved closer to him so that she could better speak to him without being overheard. "Do you know that small shop down the road? It's a jewelry store that's owned by some dwarves. There's a necklace there that Lucy just adores. It's silver, and has little blue gems in it. Just ask for the one that Queen Lucy likes. The dwarves will know which one you mean."

"Thank you so much," Edmund said. "You're the best. And that's the silver one with blue jewels?"

Anna nodded that that was correct, and broke away from him, since the song was over. She gave the Just King a quick smile, and threaded through the crowd to look for Lucy or Susan. She never found either of them, because she was interrupted.

"Hello, O Most Lovely Lady," said a young man, obviously Calormene, with a bow, "May I have the honor of this dance?"

"Alright," Anna said warily, and reluctantly took his hand. She'd seen the Calormene smooth talking half of Peter's fan club earlier, and she didn't trust him.

Unfortunately, the orchestra had chosen that moment to play one of their slower songs. Anna didn't like the way that the Calormene was holding her. It was too close for her liking, but any attempts to put some distance between them were unsuccessful. Luckily, she was only forced to endure it for a few moments before Peter tapped the Calormene on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" the High King asked.

The Calormene released Anna (_Finally_, she thought) and bowed deeply. "Of course, O Most Mighty King." He scurried off to find his next victim.

"Thank you," Anna said gratefully as she and Peter began to dance. She liked the way _he_ held her. The High King was a perfect gentleman.

"No problem at all," Peter said. "I couldn't very well allow you to be victim to the likes of him, could I?"

Anna smiled at his thoughtfulness, but felt as though she should defend the man somehow. "I am very glad that you interrupted us, but just because he's a Calormene doesn't mean that he's a bad person."

"I don't care if he's Calormene, Telmarine, Archenlandish, Narnian, or British," Peter said. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

The song ended and they broke apart.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Peter asked.

Anna smiled and nodded. She followed him through the crowd, to the back door that led out to the gardens. It was beautiful out that night. The air was cool and pure. Each star shone like a tiny candle in the sky, and the moon was full and bright. Peter took Anna's hand, and they walked in silence for several minutes, just enjoying their surroundings. Anna tried not to look as though she was internally freaking out over the fact that they were holding hands.

Peter was the one to break the quiet. "Are you excited to begin the journey to Archenland tomorrow?"

"Yes, very," Anna said. "It's going to be fun travelling with you and Lu."

"Well, I'm glad that you're going to be with us," Peter told her. "I would have missed you if you stayed back."

Anna smiled. "I would have missed you too. I _am_ going to miss Susan and Edmund, though."

"It won't be a problem being away from Edmund, will it?" Peter asked gently. "You know... your nightmares?"

"No, I don't _think_ it will be a problem," Anna said.

"You don't think?"

"I never had nightmares before I came to Narnia," Anna told him, "And never before I moved into Cair Paravel. So I've never really had to deal with one of my nightmares by myself." Anna looked worried. "But I don't think Edmund has either. Did he have nightmares back home?"

"I don't think so," Peter said, "But if the fact that we only just now found out about it is any indication, I wouldn't have noticed."

Anna nodded solemnly. "I do hope that Edmund's fine. I think he will be. He does have nightmares much less often than I do, and he seems to handle them better. Actually, I should worry about myself being away from him. He's always really nice about it, and he never tries to make me talk if I'm not ready to and sits with me when I'm scared."

"That's good," Peter said.

Anna nodded. "That's Edmund."

"Edmund," he said. "Are you and him... together?"

Anna looked at him curiously. "Together?"

"You know," Peter said, "Romantically?"

Anna laughed. "Oh, no. We're only friends. Why do you ask?"

Peter shrugged. "You're very close to him."

"We're good friends," Anna said, "But I like someone else."

"Who?" Peter asked.

Anna blushed but said nothing.

"Well," said Peter, "I hope it's me, because otherwise, you might not let me do this." He tilted her face toward his and kissed her.

Even hours later, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, Anna's heart fluttered thinking about it.

"Do you mind?" Peter had asked after they broke apart.

"No," Anna said breathlessly. "I... I liked it." Quite an understatement.

"Good," Peter said, and pressed his lips against hers again.

Anna had never kissed before, but she decided that she liked it. Very much. Maybe just because she was kissing Peter, who she'd only been in love with for two years.

Peter pulled away from the kiss after a moment, and folded Anna in an embrace.

Anna laughed. "Oh, what Susan would say if she saw us."

"I hope she doesn't," Peter said, "I don't want anything to spoil this moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Dear Edmund,_

_I miss you and Su terribly. I wish you could be here. Peter, Lucy, and I are having a lovely time. We're still travelling, but Peter says that we'll reach a town by the end of the day. There, we should find someone to carry these letters back to you. I've got about ten of them stored up, so make sure you read them in order. I think one of them might be to Susan, so make sure you give that one to her._

_Yesterday, Lucy told me she saw Aslan, moving among the trees. No one else in our travelling group saw him (and there are a _lot_ of us) but I believe her completely. Would you? I only have to wonder about it, though. Aslan only comes when Narnia is in danger. Are you and Susan okay? You're not being brutally murdered by rogue giants, are you? I sure hope not. That would be pretty bad. I'm thinking about the story again, and you know what? I don't think that he's here because something is happening _now_. I think he's here because something is happening _soon_. It's a warning. Of course, I could be wrong. How am I to know what Aslan is thinking? He's not a _tame_ lion. Could you be careful, anyway? And tell Su to do the same. Just be ready for whatever happens. Oh, and don't die._

_Lots of Love,_

_Anna_

"You're up early," Peter said, sitting down across the makeshift table from her.

"So are you," Anna replied.

Peter glanced down at the folded paper she had in her hands. "Writing to Edmund again?"

"Yes."

"You write to him more than you talk to me," Peter teased, "I think I'm jealous."

Anna grinned and tucked the letter into the envelope. "If you were at Cair Paravel instead of Edmund, you'd be the one getting letters."

"But I'm here," Peter said, "So what do I get for that?"

"This." Anna leaned across the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"I think I'm happy being here," Peter said. He stood up and tucked the chair back under the table. "We're going to get going soon, so make sure you pack everything up, okay?"

"Okay," Anna said.

Peter kissed her cheek, then left to join Pholus the centaur at the front of the travelling party.

Lucy skipped out of the tent behind Anna and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Are you and Peter going to get married?" she asked.

Anna laughed. "Lucy, I'm only fourteen."

"I know, but when you're old enough, will you marry him?" Lucy asked.

Anna's expression turned confused and a little troubled. "I don't know, Lu."

"Do you want to?"

"That's the thing. I like Peter very much, but I can never picture a future with him." She exchanged glances with Lucy. "Is that odd?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been in love. Don't worry, everything will turn out like it's supposed to. Aslan knows what he's doing."

Anna smiled at her. "Thanks, Lu. You always know how to make me feel better."

Lucy grinned and put her hand over Anna's reassuringly. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

They reached the town Peter had mentioned in early afternoon. Anna and Lucy performed their usual town-visiting ritual of gathering up all the letters everyone in the party had written, and then going to find someone to deliver them. The Queen and Lady wandered through the small village, asking for someone to deliver their messages. The Pevensies had set up a postal system during their years as rulers, but it was still developing. Most towns ran it through a town hall or country store instead of a post office, and some towns weren't even connected to the system at all. Anna and Lucy hoped that this would not be one of those villages.

Soon, they were directed to a small shop in the center of the town. The door opened with a _ding_.

The man behind the counter seemed to be of Archenlandish decent, like most others in the village. That was to be expected. Most Narnians lived in forests or mountains. Those who lived in towns tended to be human immigrants from one of the other countries.

"Hello," Lucy greeted the shopkeeper, "We were told we could send letters from here, is that correct?"

"Yes, your highness," he said, "I can just take them now."

Anna and Lucy both lifted their arms and simultaneously dropped their large piles of letters onto the counter.

The man looked startled at the sheer numbers of them.

"You two wrote all of these?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I only wrote these two," Lucy said, indicating one addressed to Edmund and one to Susan. "She wrote half of the rest, though."

"Oh, shut up," Anna said with a laugh. "I only wrote these ones." She pointed to a group which was very nearly half of the rest.

"Hers are all to King Edmund," Lucy told the man.

"No, I think one of them's to Susan." Anna dug through the pile, looking for the one letter to the Gentle Queen.

"You must be Lady Anna, then," the shopkeeper said.

"Mmhm," Anna replied, still looking through the envelopes.

"King Edmund's betrothed?"

Anna looked up sharply. "King Edmund's betrothed?" She exchanged glances with Lucy. "When did Edmund and I get together?"

"When did he _propose?_" she asked.

The man cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess that's only a rumor, then. I'll just take these." He picked up the letters and carried them into back room.

"Why would there be a rumor that Edmund and I are engaged?" Anna asked Lucy once he disappeared.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. It probably didn't start out that way. It's probably an exaggeration of a simpler rumor, like one that said Edmund was courting you."

"But Edmund isn't courting me. Peter is."

"I know that," Lucy said, "But no one else does. You two have been keeping it pretty secret, haven't you? And they see you and Edmund out together all the time. I can see how they would think you were romantically involved. You two are just so... natural around each other."

"But I'm not marrying Edmund."

Lucy sighed. "Yes, Anna. I _know_. Usually you wouldn't let this bother you. How many times have people asked if you and Edmund were together?"

"Seventy-two, I _think_. Edmund's last count was seventy-four."

"And then, you always just laughed. What's different? Is it because you're with Peter?"

"I don't think so," Anna said. "I'm not sure what's different."

Lucy studied her friend for a long moment before saying, "You know what's odd?"

"What?"

"You're acting like you're trying to prove something. Like you're trying to convince someone you're not involved with him. No - like you're trying to convince yourself."

"But we're not together. There's nothing to convince."

"That's why it's odd."

Anna looked at Lucy for a moment. "When did you get all grown up?" she asked eventually.

The Valiant Queen just laughed.

The man reentered, this time with another pile of letters. "These came in for you." He handed a big stack of envelopes to Lucy, and a slightly larger stack to Anna.

"Thank you," the Queen said. "Also, can you see if any letters came in for the people that have been travelling with us?"

The shopkeeper said he could, and Lucy listed off the names. Anna, meanwhile, sat down on a bench against the wall and opened one of Edmund's letters.

_Dear Anna,_

_Miss you, Lu, and Pete very much. Fencing practice is no fun without you. I have to fight the instructor, and I actually have to _try_ now. (I know what you're thinking, and yes, I did just insult your fencing skills. But jokingly.)_

_I had a nightmare last night. It was awful not having you here. I needed to see that you were alive. I suppose that I should explain._

_The dream started out with me with the Witch. We were in her sleigh, leaving the battle of Beruna. She was congratulating me on killing - oh, Aslan, this is hard to write - on killing Peter. And then she said that it was genius of me to yell for Lucy to come cure him, because that provided the opportunity for her dwarf to shoot her down with his bow and arrows. And then we reached her castle and we went inside. If you remember, (which I assume you do, very well) the first room was her statuary. And the first statue I saw was Susan, frozen with a look of terror on her face. The Witch called for me to move farther in, and I followed her. Then I passed you. Your statue, I mean. It seemed like your eyes were following me. The Witch told me to come up to the throne, and she placed a crown on my head and called me Prince, and there was a big ceremony, but all I could see was your frozen face, looking at me like you were disappointed. I couldn't take it anymore, so I shouted, and that's when I woke up._

_I waited for you to come, but you never did. Then I remembered that you were travelling with Peter and Lucy. I wish you hadn't left, because I wanted to see you alive. I ended up going to Susan's room, just to see that she was okay. I was just going to glance in and then leave, but I accidentally woke her up. She sat up with me, but it wasn't the same. I didn't let her sit in your spot under the window._

_I do hope that you're having a marvelous time travelling. With any luck, I can convince Susan to let us leave early and I will see you all soon. Tell Peter that he'd better not forget to practice fencing while he's gone, because if not then I'm going to be beating him before he knows it._

_With Love,_

_Edmund_

"Anna?" Lucy asked, seeing her friend's tear-stained face, "Is everything alright?" Seeing the letter in her hands, Lucy's face became pale. "Everyone is alright, aren't they? No one is hurt? Please say no one is hurt."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry, they're all fine."

"Then what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Anna showed her the letter.

"Oh," Lucy said, after reading it, "How horrible it must have been for him to have to go through that dream! Can you imagine it?"

"I can," Anna said, "Vividly."

* * *

"How long have we been travelling, Peter?" Lucy asked a few days later.

"About two weeks," the High King replied.

"That's a long time."

"I know."

"We've been to Anvard before. It only took us a few days."

"It was only the four of us then," Peter said.

"Five of us. I was there too," Anna corrected.

"Oh yeah, you were. How did I forget that?"

"Because that was before you liked me," Anna told him.

"Could be. I know I wouldn't forget you now," he said, kissing her chastely.

"Do you have to do that?" Lucy groaned.

"Yes," Anna said, kissing Peter again, then laughing on the expression on Lucy's face.

"Anyway," Peter said, "That time there was only _five_ of us, and we all travelled on horseback with not much luggage. Now, we're mostly walking, there's many more of us, and we have to stop early every night and start late every morning because of putting up and taking down the tents."

"When do you think we'll arrive?" Lucy asked.

"Pholus says the day after tomorrow."

"Good," Lucy said, "This travelling is becoming quite tiresome."

_Mary had called the window seat. Anna was reading in the chair next to her, but Mary wasn't a book person. She passed her time by staring at the world rushing by outside the train. The window was down, and the breeze blew a strand of her perfect auburn hair around her beautiful face. She looked away from the window for a minute to survey the other passengers in the train car._

_"That boy is staring at us," Mary whispered to Anna._

_Anna looked up from her book to find the boy Mary was referring to. Mary advised her not to look at him directly, so Anna searched for him out of the corner of her eye. The young man was was sitting a few rows in front of them, in one of the chairs that faced toward the back of the train car._

_"He's staring at _you_," Anna corrected._

_Mary shrugged. "You're sitting next to me." She went back to gazing out the window._

_"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" Anna asked._

_In response, Mary met the offending boy's gaze, and raised an eyebrow. He turned bright red and looked quickly away._

_Mary turned back to the window. "When do you think we'll arrive?" she asked Anna._

_"The conductor says within the hour."_

_"Good," Mary said, "This travelling is becoming quite tiresome. And I want to meet these cousins of yours. Are they handsome?"_

* * *

"I'm nervous," Anna told Peter. In only a few moments, they were to make their formal entrance to Anvard. The whole Narnian party was gathered around in the hall outside of the throne room, readying themselves for the occasion.

"Don't worry," Peter said, "All you have to do is walk through the doors while they call your name. Then you curtsey before King Lune and move aside. You'll be one of the last people announced, so just follow the person in front of you. You'll do just fine."

"But what if I don't?" Anna asked, "What if I trip?"

"No one will notice because they'll be too enchanted by your stunning beauty."

"Lies," Anna said, playfully hitting his arm, "I'm not Susan or Mary."

"Mary?"

"I'm not Susan," Anna rephrased, still keeping her playful air. She found herself thinking of her life in England even more and more recently, and sometimes brought it up by accident. When she did, she tried to just pretend she hadn't said anything. "But points for the compliment."

Peter kissed her on the forehead and said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Then he left to get to his place in line.

It didn't seem long before she heard the announcer yell, "Pholus, the centaur!"

_I'm next_, she thought. She counted to fifteen, then strode through the open doors, trying her best to look confident.

"Lady Anna of Narnia!"

Anna curtsied before the King and quickly moved to stand next to the other Narnians. She breathed a sigh of relief. A blonde-haired girl in a chair next to King Lune caught her eye and smiled reassuringly. Anna returned the grin.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

Lucy bounded into the room, practically skipping. A large smile on her face lit up her face and the room. No one seemed to keep from grinning along with her.

Peter, by contrast, made his entrance solemnly and confidently. Anna could tell it was real confidence, not faked like hers. He shook King Lune's hand, and the two exchanged greetings. Then Peter moved to stand between Lucy and Anna.

"Greetings to all of our friends from Narnia!" King Lune said. The Archenlanders applauded. "Now I feel some introductions are in order. We already know your names, so I'll just tell you who we are. I am King Lune. This," he lifted up an adorable toddler who had been running around the throne room thoughout the ceremony, "This is my son, Corin. In the chair next to me is my niece, Cada." The blonde-haired girl who had exchanged glances with Anna earlier gave a small wave to the crowd of Narnians. "And that over there is my nephew Cadin." A handsome dark-haired boy nodded at them from across the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Lucy said sincerely.

King Lune clapped his hands. "And now, let us adjourn to the courtyard for tea."

The Narnian party bowed and exited.

Peter put his arm around Anna's shoulders as soon as they were out the door. "You see?" he said, "That wasn't so bad."

"No, it wasn't," Anna said, sounding mildly surprised.

Peter laughed.

They reached the courtyard, and Lucy waved the two of them over from one of the tables. A few minutes later, Cada, Cadin, and King Lune joined them. Little Corin ran around the courtyard, playing happily in the nice weather.

"It is a pleasure to have you here," King Lune said.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Peter replied.

"Archenland is such a lovely country," Lucy said, "I do hope that a treaty is established. I'd like to spend more time here."

King Lune laughed jovially. "Worry not, lass, we would like to have a treaty established as well. That _is_ why you were invited down here, after all."

"Should we start working on it?" Peter asked.

"Today! No! It is your first day after your long travels, and you should be allowed to relax. There is plenty of time for those things later. Now for tea."

There was a lovely meal, during which they all talked amiably. Afterward, Peter dismissed himself, saying that he wanted to practice fencing for a few hours before dinner (Anna had passed along Edmund's threat, and the High King was determined not to lose to his younger brother.)

"Cada can give you a tour of the castle grounds, if you so wish it," King Lune told Lucy and Anna.

"Sure!" said Lucy.

Cada stood and motioned for them to follow her. "Come on," she said. The Narnian girls rose and went with her.

"Corin!" Cada cooed, picking up her cousin as they passed him. "Are you being a good boy today?"

"Yes," Corin said in his little voice.

"Awww," Lucy said, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Cada said, handing the young queen the younger prince.

"You'we pwetty," he told Lucy.

"Ohhhh, he's adorable!" the queen cooed.

Cada laughed. "Don't let him fool you; he's a troublemaker, that one." She tickled Corin's stomach, causing the young prince to giggle. "Aren't you Corin, aren't you a troublemaker?" Cada took her cousin back from Lucy, kissed his head and set him down. She told him to be good, and motioned for Anna and Lucy to follow her. They left the courtyard and began walking around the outside of the castle.

"Your little cousin is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Lucy told Cada.

Cada laughed. "Yeah, he's pretty adorable."

"I just wish there was another one of him so that I could adopt it," Lucy said.

Cada's grin faltered. "Actually, there _was_ another one of him."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"His twin," Cada said, "Cor. Corin is actually the younger of the two."

"Where's Cor?" Lucy asked.

Cada shook her head. "If only we knew."

Lucy and Anna exchanged glances.

"Do you mean to say that Prince Cor is missing?" said Lucy.

Cada nodded. "He went missing two years ago, shortly after his birth. My uncle and aunt (this was when she was still alive) took the twins to Narnia to be blessed by a centaur. The centaur foresaw that Cor would one day save Archenland from a great danger. One of my uncle's advisors happened to be working for the Tisroc of Calormen at the time. When he heard the prophecy, he stole Cor away in the middle of the night. My uncle pursued them out to sea, eventually overtaking their ship, but Cor was never found." Cada ended her story, a look of sadness etched on her face.

"That's awful," Anna said.

Lucy, who had always been better at comforting people, squeezed Cada's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Cada said, brightening some. "That was a while ago; we're over it. Do you have any family?"

Lucy nodded. "Oh, yes! You know my brother Peter. I have another brother Edmund, and a sister named Susan."

"The other king and queen," Cada said, her voice showing recognition. She turned to Anna. "What about you? Who is your family?"

Anna was unsure how to answer that. "The kings and queens are my family," she said eventually. Lucy grinned at her.

"Cousins?" Cada asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, no blood relation. But you could say I was the equivalent of their cousin."

"Not to Peter," Lucy teased. Anna gently elbowed her in the side.

"Peter seems really nice," Cada said.

"He is," Lucy replied.

"My uncle hopes that I will marry him," Cada confided.

"Really?" Anna asked, looking amused.

"Yes," Cada said. "I think it's a splendid idea. I know I haven't known Peter very long, but I've heard stories about him. He's brave, and he's smart, and very, very handsome..."

Anna laughed. "Yeah. He's also mine."

Cada blushed. "I apologize, your highness."

"Don't," Anna said, "And call me Anna."

"And call _me_ Lucy," the Valiant Queen added.

"Well then, Lucy and Anna," Cada said, linking arms with both of them, "I promise not to make advances toward your beau or brother. Come along, I'm supposed to be showing you around. Let's go. And welcome to Archenland."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna fitted an arrow to her bow and took aim. She steadied her breathing and tried to focus. No worries. She had all the time in the world. Anna released the string, and the arrow pierced the wooden target... _not _in the center. Anna glared at the target in frustration. When had she let her archery skills slip? She didn't practice enough, that was her problem. This was why she didn't place at districts back home.

Anna raised her bow again and tried to focus. _Think only of the target. Don't think of Edmund's nightmares. Don't think of the fact that Peter is starting to avoid you. Don't think that Lucy is becoming inseparable from Cadin_.

The trip to Archenland wasn't exactly turning out to be the holiday Anna had hoped it would be. She missed Edmund and Susan dearly, and although she had Peter and Lucy with her, she found herself spending less and less time with them.

She wrote to Edmund in every spare moment. It didn't matter if she had anything to say. She wrote anyway. It made her miss him less. Anna hadn't realized how close she had become to Edmund until she was apart from him. It felt like being separated from a twin.

Thank Aslan, she hadn't been having her nightmares since she left Cair Paravel, but Edmund was a different story. Judging by his letters, his had been coming as much as before, if not more. Anna often found herself crying after reading his messages. Not all of the tears were for him. She found that most of the dreams he described were parallel to her own. She thought their situations had been different, but maybe they were more alike than she realized.

_Ready. Aim._

The arrow struck the board by the first one. Anna was getting frustrated now. Why couldn't she do this? She nocked another arrow. She wanted to vow that she wouldn't leave until she got it right, but knew that there was probably a party starting soon.

It so happened that the Narnians' trip had coincided with the Archenland Independence Festival. Every three years, the country would celebrate for the entire season of autumn. Being in Anvard, Anna was in the middle of it all. It seemed as though there was a party every other night. Anna found herself wishing every time that Susan was there to show her what to do. She had learned things over the years, and of course she had Lucy and Cada to help her, but none of them had the Gentle Queen's magic touch. _If Susan were here,_ Anna thought, _She would make me gorgeous. Then maybe Peter would pay more attention to me..._

Peter and Anna had been inseparable since their kiss in the garden after the Harvest Ball, but recently he hadn't been seeking her company as much. Anna worried he was growing bored with her, but Lucy said that it wasn't so.

"How would you know?" Anna had asked her.

"He's my brother," Lucy replied matter-of-factly, "I know him. He's been really busy, that's all. If anything, I think he's worried that _you're_ getting bored with _him_."

"But that's ridiculous," Anna said, "Why would I be bored with him?"

"Why would he be bored with you?" Lucy had countered.

She had to admit, the Valiant Queen had a point.

_Breathe. Focus. Steady now._

Anna shot the arrow, and it hit the target in the middle ring. She sighed and pulled another arrow from the quiver. Even Lucy was probably better than her now.

Of course, she wasn't sure. Anna hadn't been spending much time with Lucy lately. The young queen was often found walking the gardens with Cadin. Cada's younger brother hadn't been exactly what Anna would have chosen for Lucy, but she supposed they looked good together. They just appeared to be such opposites. Lucy was so innocent and full of life, but Cadin seemed to be dark and mysterious. Anna hadn't spent much time with him, though. Most of what she knew about him came second hand from Lucy or Cada.

Cada had turned out to be a surprisingly good friend to Anna. As Lucy and Peter had become increasingly busy with politics and parties, the Narnian Lady found herself spending more and more time with the Archenlandish Duchess. It turned out they both had similar interests: they both liked the Fauns & Satyrs' music, both were good at archery but attempted to learn fencing as well, and both more than once found themselves turned away at important political meetings.

Anna saw a person stand beside her out of the corner of her eye. They raised a bow and fired. The arrow struck the board just off center.

"I used to be good at this," Cada said.

"Me too," Anna replied with a sigh.

"I should probably practice more," said Cada. "But I only do archery for fun, though."

"I was in the archery club back - ... in Narnia," Anna amended quickly. "I used to practice with Susan and Lucy every day."

"When did you stop?" Cada asked.

"When Edmund got better at fencing then I did," Anna said with a smile. "I couldn't accept the idea of losing to him, so I asked Peter to sort of tutor me. He's in a level above Edmund and I."

"And because you were spending extra time with Peter, you started to fall for him?" Cada asked.

"I had fallen for him a while before that," Anna admitted. "I first started to like him when he saved me from drowning." She caught Cada's gaze. "I fell off a cliff," she explained.

"You fell off a cliff?" Cada laughed, "How did you manage that?"

"Oh, it wasn't that hard."

"How did Peter save you?"

A look of confusion crossed Anna's face. "I don't know, actually. He doesn't like to talk about it. None of the Pevensies do."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." She nocked an arrow and took aim. "I always thought it'd be one of those things we'd laugh about years later, but we haven't been doing any laughing. We haven't been doing any _talking_." She sighed, "About anything."

Cada gave her a sympathetic half-smile. "They're just busy. Once you go back to Narnia, you'll all be best friends again."

"I hope so," Anna said.

"I _know_ so," said Cada. There was a moment of silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Cada said.

Anna fitted an arrow to the bow. "You already did."

"How are you courting Peter, when I heard you're engaged to Edmund?"

Anna released the string in surprise. The arrow went way wide of the target. "What?"

"So that's just a rumor?" Cada asked.

"Yes! They're saying this all the way in Archenland?"

"Um... yes."

"Ugh."

"You don't like Edmund?" Cada asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, I love him to death, but... like a brother. Or a friend. Not romantically."

"That's what I had thought, judging by the way you talked about him," Cada said, "But your reaction to the rumor him threw me off."

"No, no, he's my best friend. The idea of marrying him is just..." Anna bit her lip thoughtfully. What _was_ the idea of marrying him just?

"All those letters you're always writing," Cada said, nocking another arrow, "Are those to him?" She pierced the target off-center.

"Yes," Anna said, "I miss him so much."

Cada studied her thoughtfully. "Anna, have you ever considered that you might be with the wrong brother?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?" A grin crossed her face. "This isn't some scheme to get me to break things off with Peter, is it? I see you sneaking looks at him." Anna laughed at Cada's embarrassed face. "It's fine. I know he's really handsome."

"You honestly don't care that I have a tiny, little crush on Peter?" Cada asked, joining in her laughter.

"As long as you don't act on it, then no," Anna said, completely honestly, "Not at all."

* * *

_Dear Anna,_

_We're leaving Cair Paravel tomorrow. We should get there very soon, because it's only me, Susan and a few others coming and we're travelling on horseback. In fact, by the time you get this, it should only be a day or two more._

_Anna? Did you ever get the letter I sent you while you were travelling? It was the one I sent to the postal office in Dryad's Glen. I addressed some... important issues in that and I really hoped I'd have a reply to it. It's been almost two months, and I have to ask. If you read it and are ignoring it on purpose, then I'd really like you to just tell me that you're not interested. If you need some time to think, that's fine._

_I hope you've been practicing your fencing, because I've been getting good over these past few weeks. I'm going to crush you. (Also Oreius is threatening to move me to an advanced class, and you need to prove to him that you can move up with me.)_

_With love,_

_Edmund_

"Lucy!" Anna called.

"Yes?" the Valiant Queen asked, poking her head through the open door.

"Did we stop in Dryad's Glen?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe so."

"I didn't think so." Anna rolled off her bed and set the letter aside. "So, you want to do something?"

"Sorry, I have a thing to go to," Lucy said apologetically.

"Oh," Anna replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She apparently failed, because Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't like it either. We were never this busy back in Narnia, and we're in charge there!"

Anna forced a smile. "It's fine. Maybe I'll just see if Peter wants to fence a little," she said, remembering Edmund's threat.

"Peter has to come too," Lucy said. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can do something later tonight." Lucy gave her a smile and disappeared from the doorway.

Anna flopped down on her bed and sighed. _And I am invisible,_ she thought with a sigh. _Again_.

_Anna clutched at the sides of the cart as they went over another bump in the road. She and Mary had been picked up at the train station by the Professor's housekeeper, Mrs. Macready. Unfortunately, the Professor apparently did not own an automobile. Instead, they were forced to ride in a horse-drawn cart. Mary didn't have it so bad. There was room for one of them to sit up front, next to Macready, and of course Mary had gotten it. Anna had the misfortune of sitting in the back, keenly feeling every bump in the road and clutching at the many bags of luggage - most of them Mary's - so that they didn't fall out of the open end of the cart._

_"Are those your cousins?" Mary asked, pointing to two figures standing at the end of the Professor's dirt driveway. Anna craned her neck and squinted against the sunlight. "Yes, I think so," she said._

_As they came closer, Mary looked them over appraisingly. "They _are_ handsome," she decided. "Mostly the brown-haired one."_

_"That's Michael," Anna said. Michael was the older of the brothers. He was one or two years older than Anna; she could never remember which. William was born two years after his brother, so he was Anna's age or younger. He, like his cousin but unlike his brother, was blonde. Both had the same green eyes as Anna._

_"Does he have a girlfriend?" Mary asked._

_"How should I know?"_

_"You're his cousin."_

_"I barely ever talk to them." Anna grabbed wildly at one of the bags that almost slid off of the cart. "Mary, you said that it would be more fun to sit in the back."_

_"I lied," Mary said. "If it had really been better, do you think I would be sitting up here?"_

_Anna had to admit this was true. Everything went right for Mary._

_The cart came to a stop beside Michael and William. Anna said hello to them, but neither noticed. Mary was flashing them one of her beautiful smiles that put them both (mostly William) under her spell. Anna sighed and dropped her head onto her arms, folded on the edge of the cart. "Even to my family, I am invisible," she muttered._

_Finally William shuffled over to Anna, his eyes still locked on Mary (who was playing no mind to him, but chatting with Michael.) "Who's your friend?" he asked, "She's gorgeous."_

_Anna flicked him in the middle of the forehead._

_"Hey!"_

_"You deserved it."_

_"Oh, you're interested in school!" Mary exclaimed. Anna raised an eyebrow. Her friend must have really thought Michael was good-looking. She hated school._

_"Yes, I want to be a writer," Michael said._

_"How fascinating!" Mary charmed. "I once won an award for an essay I wrote, you know."_

_"Really?" Michael asked, looking impressed._

_Anna's eyes filled with hurt. She was used to Mary getting everything she wanted, but stealing Anna's own family was not alright. "Mary, I wrote most of that paper," she said in a quiet voice._

_Mary laughed, and gave her a _shut-up!_ look. "If you wrote it, why did I win the award?"_

_"I've been wondering that myself," Anna muttered, dropping her head back onto her folded arms._

_"Don't be standing about! Get in the cart!" Macready crowed suddenly. Anna jumped. She had completely forgotten about the housekeeper._

_Michael and William gathered up their bags and climbed into the back with their cousin._

_"Anna!" Michael exclaimed upon seeing her, his face lighting up, "You're here! I was starting to think you were sick or something; I didn't even see you!"_

_"That's okay," Anna sighed, "Not many people do."_

* * *

"Can it be?" Anna asked in mock surprise, "The elusive High King of Narnia?"

Peter laughed. "Hello to you too, Anna."

"Where have you been these last few days?" she asked.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "Incredibly busy."

"Where have you been these last few _weeks_?" she asked, some hurt showing in her voice.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been hard to find time for just the two of us. That is..."

"What?" Anna asked.

"You know, if you still want there to be an us."

Anna pulled away from him. "What are you saying?"

"_I _want there to still be an us," Peter said quickly, "I really like you Anna. A lot."

Her heart fluttered, and a moronic grin crept across her face. "Really?"

"Of course," Peter said, looking surprised. "You didn't know that?"

"I suppose I did, but you never said... any..." They had been drifting closer and closer with each word, and now Peter was holding her in his arms. Her heart fluttered again as he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Peter pulled away sooner than she would have liked.

"So... you're _not_ bored of me?" Peter asked.

"Of course not!"

"Good," Peter said. "I didn't think you would be, but you know."

"No," Anna replied, "I don't, actually."

"Well, I haven't had much time to spend with you lately." A smile played upon his lips. "Something I intend to fix. Meet me in the garden tonight."

"I will," Anna said with a grin.

Peter kissed her forehead. "I have to go meet some duke or lord now," he said regretfully. He pulled away from her. Anna half-considered asking him to skip his meeting, but decided against it.

"I'll see you tonight," Peter called over his shoulder as he strode away down the corridor. One of his dazzling smiles made butterflies fly around Anna's stomach.

Not thirty seconds after Peter turned the corner, Anna heard the sound of footsteps behind her. The beat was irregular, like someone was skipping. A knowing smile crossed the Narnian Lady's face.

"Hello Lucy," she called without turning around.

"Anna!" the Valiant queen cried, running forward and grabbing Anna's hands. Lucy bounced up and down in excitement. "You'll never guess what just happened!"

"You're right. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Cadin wants to escort me to the next ball!" Lucy exclaimed.

The two girls let out a squeal of excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna said, "He asked you to the next party! That's tomorrow!"

"I know!"

"What are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair? Oh gosh, I sound like Susan."

"Good," Lucy said, "Because I'm going to need you to be my Susan."

"Excuse me?"

"Just help me pick out a dress and do my hair," Lucy pleaded, "Please?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, of course. I owe you that much."

"Thank you so much!" Lucy said, giving Anna a quick hug. "You're a good friend," the Valiant Queen said, before turning and skipping down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There were always many, many things happening in Anvard. Unfortunately, not many of them happened to Anna. Lucy was busy in a meeting, and Cada was nowhere to be found. Anna had already written to Edmund, practiced archery, and walked in the garden some and it still wasn't time to meet Peter yet. She decided to head for the library and look for something to read.

Anna roamed aimlessly among the aisles of endless books, waiting for something to catch her eye. Titles like _Nymphs and Their Ways_, _Fledge the Flying Horse_, and _Col the First: The Birth of a Kingdom_ stared up at her from every shelf, but nothing stood out. Then she spotted a book entitled _Jadis and Other Assorted Northern Witches._

Anna's heart skipped a beat. Other Assorted Northern Witches? There were more creatures like Jadis? Anna inched away from the thick book until her back was pressed against the shelf behind her.

_I'm being silly,_ she told herself, _It's a book. It can't hurt me. I'll just leave now and forget this ever happened._

But she found herself unable to. Her gaze was locked on the leather spine of the book, wedged between _Jackdaw and the First Joke _and _Jadis's Secret Police_ on the bottom shelf. _I can't unsee it now_, she thought, _And if I ever do meet one of the Northern Witches, I'll need to know as much about them as I can..._ Anna moved forward cautiously, and extended her hand until she could feel the hardcover book between her fingers.

Then she let out a short scream.

Anna closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her rapidly-beating heart. "Corin!" she scolded, "What in the world are you doing hiding in the bookshelf?"

"Shh!" the young prince said, holding a finger to his lips. "I'm hiding fwom Cada."

"What? Cada? Why?"

"Because we'we pwaying hide-and-seek," Corin said. A smile illuminated his little face. "Anna, do you want to pway with us?"

Anna grinned affectionately and ruffled his hair. "That sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm tired. Maybe later."

"Pwomise?" Corin asked earnestly.

"I promise." Anna scooped up the book and made for the doorway. She passed Cada on the way out. "He's in the J's," Anna said in a low voice.

"Thanks," Cada said gratefully. "I did _not_ want to have to tell Uncle Lune that I lost the only son he has left."

Anna grinned. "Stuck with babysitting duty?"

"I offered," Cada admitted. "You probably think it's lame, wanting to play children's games with someone too young to even read."

Anna smiled and shook her head. "You're never too old for hide-and-seek."

_"Well, this is boring," Mary remarked._

_"We know," William said from where he was sprawled out on the floor. All of them had been sitting around for quite some time, and had shifted into different positions. Michael was stretched out on the floor on a different side of the coffee table than his brother. Mary's legs were tucked under her in the armchair and her head rested against her palm. Anna lay diagonally on the couch, with her feet on the top of the back and her head dangling off the side, causing everything to appear upside down to her._

_"Why don't we do something then?" suggested Michael._

_"Like what?" Anna asked._

_Michael shrugged as best he could, which was not much since his arms were folded under his head. "Whatever we want."_

_"What I want is to go home," Mary said drily._

_"Don't be such a pessimist," Michael chided._

_Mary sighed. "Well can we at least go into town or something?"_

_"Not in this weather." Thunder boomed outside as if to prove his point._

_"We could play hide-and-seek!" William suggested._

_"That sounds like fun," Anna agreed._

_Mary rolled her eyes. "Don't you think that hide-and-seek is just a little _childish_ for people our age?"_

_William scoffed. "Age eleven?"_

_"Come on, now," Michael said, climbing to his feet. "This will be fun. You're never too old for hide-and-seek."_

_Mary made a face but stood along with William and Anna._

_"I'll be 'It'," Michael volunteered. "I'll count to one hundred while you guys hide. Ready?" He covered his eyes. _

_"One, two, three..."_

_Anna and William ran out of the room and Mary stomped along behind them unhappily._

_The halls and rooms passed in a blur as Anna tried to put as much distance between herself and Michael as she could. Anna remembered playing hide-and-seek with her cousins when she was young, and Michael had always been the best at the game. He seemed to be able to follow their tracks, like a detective._

_When the sound of her cousin's counting finally faded away into the distance, Anna allowed herself to slow down. She quickly slipped into a trunk. Not more than a minute later, the creak of the door and the pat-pat of footsteps alerted her to another presence in this room. Anna held her breath as the top of the trunk swung slowly open._

_Mary's face looked down at her. "Anna, I was going to use this hiding place."_

_"I'm already here, though."_

_"Alright," Mary said with a sigh, "It's fine. I'll just find another hiding spot. I just really had this image in my head, of Michael opening the trunk and me lying there, being beautiful... like in Snow White. But it's okay, really it is. I'll just use that spot next time." Mary began to move toward the door._

_It was too late, though. Now Anna felt guilty. She got out the trunk quickly and held open the lid. "No, it's okay, Mary. You can have this hiding spot. I'll find somewhere else. I don't mind, even if I lose. You can have it."_

_Mary flashed her triumphant, _I-knew-I-would-win-in-the-end_ smile. "Thank you, Anna. You're a good friend." She laid down in the bottom of the trunk and did her best to look beautiful and dramatic. Anna shut the lid gently and hurried out of the room to find another hiding place._

_She stopped outside the door and looked both ways down the hall. Which way would take her farther from Michael, and which would take her closer? She'd been so turned around in her haste that she couldn't even remember. Anna opted to turn right, and darted away._

_To her distress, the sound of Michael's counting soon reached her ears. "Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come."_

_Anna turned a corner and tried the first door she saw. Locked. She rushed to the second door, flung it open and tumbled inside. Anna kicked the door shut and scrambled to her feet. The room she had chosen to hide in was__,__ unfortunately, mostly empty. Anna sighed in frustration. She couldn't be found sitting in the middle of the floor. William would never let her hear the end of it._

_The wardrobe. The only thing in the room was a wooden wardrobe. That would work. Anna darted over to it and slipped inside. She left the door open a crack, because she knew it was foolish to shut oneself in a wardrobe._

_Anna sunk down among the fur coats and waited._

* * *

Anna stepped outside into the cool night air. Peter had to be around here somewhere. She decided it would be best to start looking.

The moon was full, which was good. Anna might not have been able to see her way around if not for it. There were torches placed all around, to provide light for the many parties that took place there, but none of them were lit. The bushes formed strange shapes in the moonlight.

_How long have I been out here?_ Anna wondered as she delicately picked her way around a cluster of flowers, _It could have been hours_.

A sudden sound pierced the silence. "Hi."

Anna jumped and cried out. "Ah! Oh. Hi Peter."

She was surprised she didn't see him before. A few of the lanterns were lit, so that there was light to see by. Peter sat on a stone bench, looking handsome as ever. He smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I'm glad you came," Peter said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry that I've been so busy."

"That's fine. I know it isn't your fault."

"Here," Peter said, fishing through his pockets, "I got you something." He handed her a small wrapped package.

Anna shook her head. "Peter, you didn't have to get me anything!" But she took the box anyway and tore off the wrapping paper. Anna lifted the lid, and gasped. Lying among silk cushioning was a delicate silver chain, from which hung an emerald disc. The necklace was simple, but beautiful in its simplicity. Anna stared at it, breathless.

"I remembered Susan saying that green was a good color on you," Peter said, if for no reason than to fill the silence, "I saw this and I thought you would like it."

"I love it! Thank you!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around Peter's neck.

"I'm glad," he replied. "Here, do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes please!" Anna handed him the necklace and turned. She lifted her hair so it was out of the way. Peter's gentle touch as he clasped the necklace sent shivers down Anna's spine.

"There," he whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Lies," Anna said, smiling at him playfully.

Peter pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Anna jumped back suddenly, looking frightened. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Peter asked.

"Footsteps, over there. I thought I saw a shadow, too."

"It's probably only a squirrel," Peter said in between kissing her forehead distractingly.

"It had better not be a Talking Squirrel," Anna muttered with the part of her brain that was not thinking about the High King.

"We're in Archenland," Peter said, "There aren't any Talking Squirrels. Don't worry." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Peter was interrupted by the sound of a distinctly Narnian sounding bugle in the distance.

Anna leapt up. "Edmund's here!" she exclaimed, and rushed off to meet the new visitors.

She tore through the garden, thankful for the full moon to provide her some light. Within only a couple of minutes, Anna was at the gate as the Narnian visitors came inside.

"Susan!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Anna!" The Gentle Queen returned the embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Where's Edmund?"

Susan shook her head. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that I got one letter from you for every ten for him...?"

Anna shrugged apologetically. "Sorry?"

Susan laughed. "Don't apologize. There are no hard feelings. I'm not sure where Edmund is. He rode ahead of us as soon as we came in sight of the castle."

"I wonder where he went," said Anna, looking all around as though he might pop out of the shadows.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Susan said. "What a beautiful necklace!"

"This?" Anna asked, raising her hand to the emerald. "It's new."

"When did you get it?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Where?"

"From me," Peter said, coming up behind Anna and putting her arm around her.

"From you..." Susan repeated. She looked back and forth between the two, then grinned knowingly. "Oh!"

Anna smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you were together?" Susan cried.

"We didn't really tell anyone," Anna said, "We just let people figure it out for themselves."

"Well, I want to hear all about you two later," Susan said, "But right now, I want to see Lucy."

"I think she's still in the castle," Peter told her, "Come on."

"Hopefully, Edmund will be with her," Anna said.

* * *

Susan, Peter, Lucy and Anna had spent several hours catching up. This was the first time since the defeat of the White Witch that any of them had been apart so long, and they missed each other terribly. The four of them talked well into the night, until Anna had one of those unhappy moments when she remembered she wasn't really part of the Pevensie family. She left the siblings to have some time alone together on the pretense of needing fresh air.

Edmund had never shown up. Anna was beginning to get quite worried. The best course of action, she decided, was to see if he made it at all. After she left the queens and the high king, Anna went outside to the garden where she'd met Peter earlier that night. She was making her way around to the gate to question the guard when a shadowy figure caught her eye.

"Hello?" she called tentatively.

The person said nothing, but turned and walked away. Anna hurried after them on a whim.

"Hello?" she asked, "Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me that quickly?" replied the figure drily.

A grin crossed Anna's face. She knew that voice. "Edmund!" the Lady cried, dashing across the garden and throwing her arms around him. "You're here! Why didn't you come see me? And what's this nonsense about me forgetting you?"

To Anna's distress, Edmund neither said hello nor returned the hug. "It seems you haven't forgotten _me_, but you seem to have forgotten something else."

"Like what?"

"Something you want to tell me."

Anna thought for a good minute. "I missed you?" she guessed.

Edmund spun on her, his eyes flashing angrily. "Why didn't you tell me you were courting my brother?"

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you ask?"

"Well it's not exactly a common question, now is it? _Dear Anna, How are you? What's Anvard like? Are you and my older brother romantically involved?_"

"You weren't even here. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"You wrote me_ every single day_. You couldn't have added one paragraph about you and Peter? A sentence? A post-script?"

"Well if my letters were so terribly inadequate, then how did you find out?" Anna asked.

"The hard way," Edmund said, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Meaning?"

"I walked into the garden, only to see you eating Peter's face."

"It's called a _kiss_. Something you wouldn't know about, because you've never had one."

Edmund glared at her. "Oh yeah? Maybe because I don't go around with anything that looks good."

Anna's mouth fell open in outrage. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not seriously in love with Peter, are you?" Edmund asked, looking like he already knew the answer.

"If I don't love him, I like him _very, very much_."

"Ha."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think you're going to marry Peter, have lots of babies and live happily ever after? That's not going to happen, Anna. He is not the right man for you."

"And why not?" Anna asked indignantly.

"He's too old!"

"Two years! Mary and Michael liked each other when she was eleven and he was thirteen. They didn't date, but they _were_ only in middle school."

Edmund looked very exasperated. "What are you even talking about? Who cares if your friend and your cousin had crushes on each other? I'm talking about _you_. And Peter isn't the right one for you." Edmund gave her a disgusted look. "You know, Anna, I never thought you were like those stupid girls who throw themselves at him."

"Excuse me, but _he_ kissed _me_ first!" Anna said.

Edmund's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going to kill him."

Anna stepped forward and glared up at him. "You do anything to him and I'll -"

"You'll what? You'll challenge me to a duel? You know you've never been as good at me in fencing, Anna." He crossed his arms and looked smug. "I know about your extra lessons."

Anna gasped. "What?"

"You practice fencing with Peter. Is that when you started falling for him? When he taught you new ways to hurt me?"

"He and I did not get together until the day before we left for Archenland, and just so you know, I liked him _way_ before then."

"Really."

"Yes, I first started liking him when he saved my life."

"And just when did this happen?"

"Don't you remember? I fell off a cliff. I 'scared the living daylights' out of you."

Edmund's face was a mask of calm, but his eyes showed his fury. If Anna wasn't so angry, she would have been terrified. "Anna," Edmund said, "Peter did not save your life that day. I did."

"No, _you_ said -"

"I lied. Don't ask why. I don't know either."

Anna was outraged. "How dare you take credit for what he did."

"Ask him," Edmund said, pointing to the castle. "He'll tell you the truth. Ask Lucy and Susan. They were there."

"How could you have saved me? You aren't a good swimmer."

"Diving was always my strong point."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You seriously expect me to believe that you _dove off a cliff_ to save me?"

"You were willing to believe Peter did. Why can't you believe the same of me?" Edmund asked. "Oh, that's right. _I'm_ not as handsome as he is." He turned and strode away quickly.

"You brat!" Anna screamed after him, "I hate you!"

Edmund whirled around. "You shouldn't say that. I saved your life, remember?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have. Then I wouldn't be with Peter."

Anna and Edmund both spun and marched away. As soon as he was out of eyeshot, Anna burst into a sprint. Tears spilled down her face as she ran through the halls of the castle. She darted through the sitting room and straight to her bedroom without acknowledging Peter, Susan, and Lucy's confused stares. Anna slammed her door behind her, flopped on her bed and sobbed. The Pevensies (the three that weren't angry with her, at least) knocked, their worried voices asking if they could come in and what was wrong. Anna sent them all away. Only one person could make her feel better, and he was the one person she couldn't turn to. Finally, they gave her some space, and she was allowed to cry herself to sleep in piece.

Anna had one of her nightmares that night. Not having Edmund to comfort her made her feel worse than any number of bad dreams could.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not my best chapter. It's kind of a filler. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 8

Anna found herself staring at Edmund the next morning at breakfast.

It took him a few minutes to notice. "What?" he asked sharply.

"How are you not fat?"

"What?"

"You're going to eat King Lune out of house and home," Anna said.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "I doubt I could eat all of the food in this castle."

"With the amount of food you _are_ eating, you should be fat and ugly, not thin and cute."

"Oh," Edmund said, nodding his head sarcastically, "_Now_ I'm cute. It's just too bad I'm not as cute as _Peter_."

"Hm?" Peter asked, hearing his name. Both ignored him.

"Will you give it up already?"

"Will you give _him_ up already?"

"No!"

They had both risen to their feet now. Anna was conscious of the fact that everyone in the dining hall was staring at them now, but she was too angry to care.

"Do you know I cried myself to sleep last night?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Of course. I couldn't get any sleep myself because all I could hear was your whining."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Why can't you trust me enough to -"

"You _know_ that I trust you, Edmund!" Anna cried, "I trust you more than I trust anybody else. But I'm starting to think I shouldn't have put my trust in someone so immature -"

"_I'm_ immature?" Edmund said, "Please."

"Yes! And stupid, and annoying, and... and... ugly!"

"Really?" Edmund said sarcastically, "I thought I was _cute_."

Something inside Anna snapped. She picked up her glass of milk and dumped it over his head, smirking at the disgusted look on his face.

Edmund grabbed a handful of cereal and threw it at her. He had good aim. The soggy bits of grain splattered in her face and got all in her hair.

"That's it!" Anna shouted, and snatched Lucy's bowl of oatmeal away from her. She leaned across the table and dumped it all over his shirt.

Edmund swiped the container of syrup from Susan's grasp and dumped it all Anna's head. He laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"_Do you know how long this will take to get out of my hair?_" she screamed, grabbing a pitcher of orange juice from a passing waiter and splashing it at him. Edmund took a basket of scones and started throwing them at her like they were baseballs. Anna grabbed whatever she could to return fire. Susan and Lucy were pleading for them to give it a rest, but neither backed down. Anna laughed as scrambled eggs splattered across Edmund's chest. He smirked as jelly got into her hair.

"_Anna! Edmund! Come here this minute!_" Peter fumed.

Anna dropped her arm mid-throw. "We're in for it now."

With a feeling of dread, Anna and Edmund moved to stand before Peter. They both cringed that they were not looking at Peter Pevensie, older brother and boyfriend, but Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia.

"Apologize to King Lune," Peter said, his voice low.

Edmund and Anna bowed their heads in an expression of humility. "We're sorry," they mumbled.

"All is forgiven," King Lune replied, looking afraid that they might start throwing food at him. "That was certainly... an interesting turn of events."

"Yes. It was," Peter agreed. "What happened?"

"We had an argument," Anna said.

"Clearly!"

"She dumped milk on my head!" Edmund protested, "I couldn't just let that slide, could I?"

"Edmund, you are a king. You should know better than to engage in behavior such as this. And you," Peter said, turning his stern gaze on Anna, "You are a Lady. Dumping milk on people's heads is not at all ladylike."

"I was provoked!" Anna exclaimed.

Peter pointed to the door. "Go to your rooms."

"What? You can't punish us!" Anna cried.

"Who do you think you are, mum?" Edmund asked.

"Mum isn't here, and I'm her fill-in," Peter said. "And, just like _mum_ used to do, you're grounded."

"You're not going to take away my radio rights, are you?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. Now go to your rooms."

Anna and Edmund bowed their heads and exited silently. As soon as they got out the door, Anna started laughing. "Alright, I still hate you, but I have to admit, that was genius."

"I wonder how long it will be until someone points out that there are no radios in Narnia," Edmund wondered.

"Susan probably will as soon as Peter sits back down."

"Too late now," Edmund said happily.

They were at their rooms in a minute. "Hey," Anna called to Edmund as they reached their respective doorways.

"Yes?"

"I still hate you," Anna said with a grin.

Edmund smirked. "Love you too, Anna."

And with that, they went into their rooms to fulfill their punishment.

* * *

Anna was distracted from vigorously scrubbing jelly off of her face by the sound of knocking at her bedroom door.

"Knock, knock!" Cada's voice called.

"Come in!" Anna replied. The Archenlandish Duchess came in and leaned against the wall.

"So that was the famous King Edmund," Cada remarked. "He's got an arm on him, he has."

"I know," Anna said, indicating the food stains on her dress.

"You know, I've never had a close guy friend," Cada observed. "I'm starting to think that's a good thing."

"Are you?"

"Yes. You know, seeing as all I have to look forward to are food fights and screaming matches."

Anna winced. "You heard us arguing last night?"

"I think all of Archenland heard you arguing last night," Cada told her. "What's up? I thought you were best friends."

"We are," Anna said, "We just... had a disagreement."

"Some disagreement."

"I know. I can't see why he's so upset that I'm with Peter now."

"Maybe you should break things off with Peter?" Cada suggested with a hopeful smile. Upon seeing the look on Anna's face, she said, "Alright, so that's not an option."

"No."

"I was only kidding anyway." Cada sighed and laid down on Anna's bed. She propped her chin up in her hand and looked thoughtful.

"There's really only one reason Edmund would go off like that."

"Which would be?"

"He's jealous," Cada said with a smile.

Anna started. "What?"

"He's -"

"I heard you the first time!" Anna exclaimed, distress evident in her voice. "You're trying to tell me that Edmund is in _love_ with me?"

"Now, I never said that."

"Edmund is _not_ in love with me. He is _not_."

"I didn't say he was," Cada said, picking at her nails casually. "He might be jealous for other reasons."

"Such as?" Anna asked.

"You said he was your best friend. He could be worried that Peter is starting to replace him. Or that you'll spend more time with him than with Peter."

"Oh," Anna said, looking very much relieved, "That's all?"

"Probably. You really should introduce me to him soon. I didn't even see him until you hit him with the apple. Excellent throw, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Honestly, though. I want to meet the famous Just King. What's he like?"

"Funny, nice, smart, sweet -"

"I wonder how my father will feel about me marrying a regular old king," Cada mused. Seeing the look on Anna's face, she explained, "You know, as opposed to a High King."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You haven't even met him."

"I don't have to. He's funny, nice, smart, and sweet! And if he's only half as good-looking as Peter, he's a catch."

"He's just as good-looking," Anna said, realizing it herself for the first time.

"See, there you go," Cada said. "You can marry Peter, I'll marry Edmund, and then we'll be sort of like sisters!"

"Yeah," Anna mumbled. She found herself unable to share in the Duchess's enthusiasm. "I have to take a bath and rinse this awful syrup out of my hair, but I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Alright," Cada said, rolling off the bed and strolling to the hallway. "I'll see you later. And don't forget to introd-"

Anna closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Anna, you can't let yourself get distracted," Peter reprimanded. "When you're in battle, a moment when you don't pay attention could be the last moment of your life."

Anna sighed, letting her arm drop. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"Don't give up!" Peter said. "Come on, now. Hold your sword like this. Now parry. Parry! Look, now you're headless. Concentrate."

"I'm trying," Anna insisted. Peter did not look convinced.

They sparred for a few more strokes. Anna tried to do better than last time. She ducked the move that 'decapitated' her before, and dodged the swipe that disarmed her before that. Then Peter made a quick jabbing motion toward her chest.

"There, I stabbed you in the heart. You're dead. Again."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry! I'm trying, but I just can't seem to focus."

"Edmund?" Peter asked gently, switching from teacher-mode to suitor-mode.

"Yes," Anna said, "Edmund."

"Are you still fighting?"

"I don't know. It seemed like we made up after our little, um, disagreement at breakfast, but he hasn't talked to me since. Not even a 'hello' when we passed in the corridor." Anna cast her eyes down. "I miss him."

Peter pulled her into a tight hug. "You two are best friends. You'll make it up in the end. I promise."

"You'd better keep that promise," Anna mumbled into his shoulder.

"I don't have to. Edmund will keep it for me," Peter said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Speaking of which, here he comes now."

Anna pulled away from Peter and wiped the one tear that had formed at the corner of her eye. Edmund was indeed strolling toward them, scabbard attached to his belt. The sound of whistling drifted ahead of him. Anna could tell that he was ready to fulfill his promise to Peter. And that he was confident.

"Hello, brother!" Edmund called, waving his hand in greeting. "I hope you are not busy."

"Tell him you're not!" Anna hissed to Peter.

"I'm not," the High King said.

"Wonderful! Allow me to take up a bit of your time. I trust Anna has told you that I've been working hard at my fencing over the last two months."

"I told him," Anna spoke up. Edmund did not acknowledge this.

"What do you say we have a little duel? See how we match up now."

Peter smiled confidently. "You're on."

"What does the winner receive?"

Peter looked around. "We've got nothing here."

"Nothing except Anna," Edmund observed. You could tell by his voice that he did not think this much.

"Then the prize shall be Anna!" Peter decreed with a mischievous smile upon his face.

Anna put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Excuse me, but I am a human being! I'm not some spare change that you found between the sofa cushions!"

"We have to win something _from_ Anna," Edmund said.

"What have you got?" Peter asked.

Anna turned out her pockets. "Nothing. And I am very opposed to this!"

"Well, what else can we get from her?" Edmund asked.

"A kiss," Peter decided. "Winner gets a kiss from Anna."

The familiar _I-tricked-you-and-you-fell-for-it_ grin crossed Edmund's face. Anna narrowed her eyes. What was he up to?

"I think that that sounds like a perfect prize," Edmund said.

"So a kiss it shall be," Peter decreed.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry," Peter whispered to her, "I'm going to win. You won't have to worry about having to kiss Edmund."

"But it's not that that bothers me!" Anna protested, "I just don't want to be treated like an object!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as the two brothers drew their weapons. Anna quickly retreated to the sidelines as Peter lunged. Edmund ducked it and aimed a swipe at his brother's feet. The High King jumped it and parried another of Edmund's blows. Peter swung his sword. Edmund ducked it and somersaulted, coming up behind his brother. In a second, his blade was at Peter's throat.

Anna's mouth fell open. When had he learned to do that?

Peter was not as amazed as she was. He knocked Edmund's sword aside and retreated a few steps. The two stood facing each other. Peter rushed forward and the two parried and swiped and ducked and lunged.

Anna found herself fascinated by their battle, particularly Edmund. When he said he'd been working hard at his fencing, he hadn't been kidding. The Just King was holding his own against Peter. The two brothers seemed an even match. Peter had force. He was always the first to attack, and the one lunging and stabbing the most. Edmund danced circles around his brother. Peter's sword never even came near enough to wound him. Anna couldn't help thinking as she watched him how pleased Cada would be with the man she'd picked out to be her future husband.

Edmund's and Peter's motions were too quick now for Anna to even process. The High King seemed to realize that Edmund could just keep dodging his blows infinitely. If he wanted to win, he couldn't give him time to move. Peter's sword was a metallic blur in his hands. He was starting to gain on his brother. Edmund's confident expression had faded, replaced by a look of determination.

Anna gasped slightly as the sword flew from Edmund's hands. Peter had disarmed him somehow. The High King leveled his sword at Edmund's throat.

The Just King wasn't giving in that easily. He did the same somersaulting move as before, managing to pick up his sword in the process. In a second, Peter and Edmund were at it again. For a while, it seemed like Edmund was getting the upper hand.

Then Peter knocked the sword from his brother's hand with such force that Edmund fell down. Peter made a slashing motion in front of Edmund's throat. "I cut your head off. I win."

Edmund was staring at his fallen weapon with a blank look on his face. He glanced up as Peter swept Anna into his arms and kissed her on the lips, taking his prize. The disappointment on the Just King's face broke Anna's heart.

"See you," Peter said, waving them goodbye as he strolled away.

Anna walked over to Edmund and crouched down so that they were at the same eye-level. He gave no indication of seeing her.

"And the second place prize goes to - _Edmund the Just!_" she whispered. Anna took Edmund's head in her hands and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Edmund raised his hand to the place where she kissed him. He still had the blank look on his face.

"If it makes you feel better," Anna said, folding her legs under herself, "He decapitated me, too."

Edmund finally turned his gaze to her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We're best friends," Anna said.

"I haven't been acting like it," Edmund replied. He gave her such a remorseful look that Anna's heart seriously considered breaking again. "I've only been terrible to you since I got here. It wasn't fair of me. It wasn't... _just_."

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright. Let's just forget the whole thing."

Edmund nodded. "Deal."

They shook on it.

Anna looked up at the sound of her voice being called. Lucy stood off in the distance, waving her over. "Come help me get ready for the ball tonight!" she called.

"Coming!" Anna called back.

"She needs you to help her get ready?" Edmund asked.

"She's going with Cadin."

Edmund shook his head. "I let you two out of my sight for a few weeks and you both go and get yourselves boyfriends."

Anna nudged him playfully, and ran after Lucy.

"I'll see you at the party tonight?" Edmund called after her.

"Yes!" Anna yelled. "I'm going with Peter, but I'll save you a dance!" Then she disappeared around the corner of the castle.

Edmund got to his feet and slid his sword back into its sheath.

_I'm going with Peter_, Anna had said, _But I'll save you a dance!_

_Not exactly what I'd like_, Edmund thought, _But I'll take it_.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:****Sorry the times between posting has been so long. I'm hoping to speed up the writing process soon. Anyway, here's another chapter. It isn't my best, but there is a surprise at the end.**

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed, favorited, added to their alert list or read my story. You guys rock!**

Chapter 9

"All I'm saying is that the phrase 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' doesn't make any sense."

"And why do you say that?" Edmund asked.

"Because words can hurt!" Anna exclaimed.

"Give me one example."

Anna grabbed the closest book to her and threw it at him. Edmund winced as it struck him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he said indignantly.

"See," Anna replied matter-of-factly, "Words can hurt."

"Haha," Edmund said sarcastically, scooping up the fallen book.

"Being serious now, things people say can hurt you much more than a cut or bruise," Anna said. "Emotional pain lasts much longer than physical pain."

"Got that right," Edmund agreed. He turned the book so that he could read the cover. "What is this?"

"Just a book I got from the library," Anna said.

"About the White Witch?" He flipped the cover open. "Is it any good?"

"I don't know. I was scared to start it."

"Why? It's a _book_, it can't hurt you." Edmund winced as the cover poked him in the spot where he'd been hit with it a few seconds earlier. "Well, the content of the book can't."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I was just worried that I might find out something I would have been happier not knowing."

"Like that she could come back?"

"Yes, like that." Anna crossed the room and perched on the arm of Edmund's chair. "Does it really say that?"

"'Many Northern Witches have been rumored to have been resurrected after death by their followers. This usually involves the use of their wand and a drop of Son of Adam's, unicorn's, or centaur's blood,'" Edmund quoted.

Anna's eyes widened in fear. She gripped Edmund's arm, seeking for some sort of comfort. "You don't think... you don't think the Witch..."

Edmund squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's alright. I broke her wand, remember? You were there."

"I remember," Anna said, "How could I forget? What with all the nightmares constantly reminding me."

"Well, you're not alone on that one," Edmund replied.

"Thank Aslan for that."

"By the way," Edmund said, looking a little uncomfortable, "I know this is a bit off topic, but did you ever get that letter that I sent to Dryad's Glen? I mean, I know how you're going to respond to it, but I just wanted to know..." He trailed off when Anna shook her head.

"No, we didn't to to Dryad's Glen. Pholus the Centaur knew a shortcut, and it didn't take us past there."

Edmund let out a sigh. "Oh, good."

"Why, what was in the letter?"

"Nothing much." Edmund watched as Anna absentmindedly played with the necklace Peter gave her. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. Let's both just forget the whole thing."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Hey, Anna! It's me!" called a familiar voice.

Anna crossed the room and opened the door. Cada stood on the other side of it, smiling widely. "Hi, Anna. You busy?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. You're taking me to meet Edmund! Do you know where he is?"

The king in question appeared in the doorway beside Anna. "I'm right here."

Cada grinned and held out her hand. "Hello, your highness! I am Duchess Cada, niece of King Lune of Archenland. How do you do?"

"I'm fine. Call me Edmund."

"Sounds good, Edmund. Hey, do you two want to take a walk with me?"

Anna shrugged. "I guess so."

"Wonderful! Come along!" Cada gestured for them to begin walking, and they did so. The Duchess quickly attached herself to Edmund's side and flirted unabashedly with him. Anna felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable as the attempts on Edmund's and Cada's part to include her in the conversation quickly died and she became the third wheel. She wasn't sure what bothered her more: that Cada was flirting with Edmund, or that Edmund was actually flirting back.

"So you're a really good fencer?" Cada asked.

Edmund shrugged modestly.

"That's so amazing," Cada gushed. "Me, I've always been an archer."

"Really?" Edmund asked. "I know a thing or two about archery myself."

Anna was shocked. "What? No you don't!"

"It's the application of that knowledge that I have trouble with," Edmund quipped.

Cada giggled flirtatiously. "Well, I've always wanted to learn fencing." She placed her hand on his arm and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Maybe you can teach me?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

Edmund grinned at Cada. "I'd love to."

_Are you serious?_ Anna mouthed silently behind their backs.

"I'm looking forward to spending more time with you," Cada said.

Anna forced a smile onto her face and tapped the Duchess on the shoulder. "Um, Cada? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" The two girls walked out of earshot of Edmund.

Before Anna had a chance to say what she wanted to say, Cada smiled brightly and hugged her. "Oh, thank you thank you!"

"For what?"

"For introducing me to Edmund!" Cada said, releasing Anna and waving flirtatiously at the Just King, who was glancing their way. "He's really nice and smart and funny... and _so_ handsome. He's the one!"

Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Cada, you've known him for fifteen minutes. How do you know if he's the one?"

"I can just tell," Cada said.

"Just like a month ago, you thought _Peter_ was 'the one'?"

"Hey, that was before I knew you and him were together! Edmund is totally available." Cada looked at Anna suspiciously. "Unless the rumors are true and you two are already married."

Anna sighed. "No, Edmund and I are not married."

"Good, then he's available!" Cada grinned mischievously. "He won't be for long!"

Anna returned the smile half-heartedly. "Right. I think I'm supposed to meet Susan in the library now, so I'm going to go."

"Alright. We'll miss you! (Although I won't say I won't enjoy some alone time with the Just King.) I'll talk to you tonight and tell you all the details."

"I can't wait," Anna said unenthusiastically.

"Wonderful! See you later!"

Anna watched as Cada ran back to Edmund and linked her arm through his. The Just King cast one last glance back at Anna, his expression unreadable. Then Cada said something inaudible to the Narnian Lady, and Edmund turned his attention back to her. He laughed at something Cada said, and she gave him another flirtatious look. Anna couldn't take any more of it. She turned and fled from the garden, hoping Susan actually _was_ in the library so she'd have someone to talk to.

* * *

"You are not."

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"I am so!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Edmund, there is no way you are strong enough to carry me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Edmund slipped one arm under her knees and one behind her back and lifted her up. Anna frowned at the smug look on his face.

"Alright, so you are strong enough to pick me up. Now put me down."

Edmund appeared to be considering it. "Hm... No." He started spinning her around quickly.

Anna's peals of laughter echoed across the courtyard. She clung to Edmund, the only thing in the world that was standing still (from her point of view).

"Aren't you getting dizzy?" she gasped out.

"Yes, so?"

"How can you watch where you're -"

Edmund collided with the edge of the fountain and they both careened into the water.

"I'm all wet!" Anna exclaimed. "Susan is going to kill me."

"Well, might as well make it big as you can," Edmund said. He splashed her.

Anna gasped as the water hit her face. She glared at Edmund, looking both angry and amused. Without moving her gaze from his face, she smacked the water with such force that it flew all over Edmund. She smirked.

Then they were at it. Water flew in every direction as they splashed with all their might. Within seconds, both of them were soaked to the skin. When most of the water in the fountain was on them or the surrounding pavement, Anna tackled Edmund and pounded him with her fists. She knew she wasn't really hurting him, because the look on his face told her that he was laughing at her in his mind.

A movement at the edge of the courtyard caught Anna's eye. She paused, mid-punch. Both she and Edmund looked up to see Peter leaning against the wall. He said nothing, only looked at them thoughtfully.

Anna and Edmund were to their feet in an instant. They pointed their fingers at each other.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

Then they both burst out laughing. "We're acting like we're little kids," Anna said.

Both glanced at Peter, expecting him to go into High King mode and say, "Yes, you are." Instead, he only gave them one last thoughtful look, and left the courtyard.

* * *

Anna woke up screaming. She quickly cut off the sound, lest someone should hear. The following silence rang in her ears. Images from the nightmare flashed through her mind. Anna pulled the covers up over her eyes and tried to block the thoughts. Mary was fine. Edmund was fine. They were all fine.

After a moment, she rolled out of bed and snatched up a quilt from the end of the bed. Throwing it around her shoulders, Anna felt her way to the door.

Edmund's door opened before she had time to knock. Seeing the look on her face, the Just King pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it's alright," he murmured comfortingly.

This was new. Their usual nightmare routine didn't involve embraces of any sort. Anna normally didn't like it when things changed, but decided she could make an exception for this.

A door opened and closed behind them. Anna turned herself so that she could see who was there, while still being in Edmund's arms.

In the darkness, it took them a minute to make out that it was Peter who stood across from them in the hallway. Both Edmund and Anna had "It's not what it looks like" on the tips of their tongues before Peter spoke up.

"Nightmare?" he asked gently.

Anna nodded.

"I was just going to sit up with her," Edmund explained.

"You've had a long day, and need your sleep. I'll sit up with her, if you like," Peter offered.

"No, I don't mind," Edmund said.

"I don't either."

Edmund considered. "Well... it might be better for me to stay up with her, because that's what she's used to."

"But I'm courting Anna," Peter said, "What if she and I are married someday? She'll need to get used to me sitting up with her."

Edmund held Anna tighter. She found it comforting. "You aren't married now," the Just King said, "And even if you do end up together, you'll still live at Cair Paravel, and so shall I."

"I want to sit up with her, though," Peter said.

"Why?"

"Because I love her!"

"Well, I lo-" Edmund cut off quickly and cleared his throat. "Well, she's my best friend."

"Why don't we just ask Anna?" Peter suggested.

"Why don't we?"

"Anna," Peter said, "Who do you want? Me, or Edmund?"

Anna looked from one to the other. With a guilty and apologetic look at Peter, she drew closer to Edmund. He ushered her inside.

Anna cast one last look over her shoulder at Peter. He forced a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Anna. Goodnight."

* * *

Edmund's room in Archenland didn't have a bench under the window. This bothered her, so Anna had dragged his desk chair to the casement and curled up in it. Edmund had long since fallen asleep, but she could not. Anna stared outside, just thinking.

As the first rays of sunshine were beginning to peak over the horizon, a movement in the garden below her caught her eye. Anna made out a light-haired figure wandering among the plants. A small grin crossed her face. Rising quietly to her feet, Anna stole out of the room and made her way outside.

A gentle silence hung over the gardens. The only sound was Anna's feet treading softly on the dew-laced grass. She wondered where Peter was. Without her birds-eye view, she had lost track of him.

"Anna?"

She turned to see Peter standing behind her. Anna smiled and went to kiss him hello. He turned his head at the last second, causing her lips to fall on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

Peter glanced down and took her hands. "Anna, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"What about?"

"About us. Anna I have said I really like you - last night I said that I love you. And I do. But I don't think you feel the same way about me."

Anna laughed. "Of course I do -"

"You _think _you do," Peter interrupted. "But you don't."

Anna put her hands on her hips indignantly. "How do you know how I feel and how I don't?"

"The way you look at me," Peter said. "It's not the same way I look at you. Think, Anna. Do you really love me?"

Anna opened her mouth, but closed it again. She had always believed she loved Peter. But what was her response when Edmund confronted her with the same thing? _If I don't love him, then I like him _very, very_ much. _Not a straight answer.

After a moment of silence, Peter nodded. "I knew it," he muttered, turning away.

"Wait!" Anna called, hurrying after him. "What does this mean?"

Peter faced her reluctantly. His face was impassive, but his eyes showed his heartbreak. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes. She forced them back. "Look, if this is because I chose Edmund over you last night -"

Peter looked away from her. "I was thinking about this a while before then, but yes, that did play a role in my decision."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Anna cried, "I'm sorry that I chose Edmund and I'm sorry that I don't love you. I can't undo the first thing but I can grow to love you, Peter."

"Can you?" Peter asked doubtfully.

"Yes! I'm almost there already! Please, Peter, please don't do this."

Peter shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I think it's best for both of us if we just go back to being friends."

"Fine!" Anna shouted. Tears poured unhindered down her face. She fumbled with the latch on the necklace he gave her, until finally it came free in her hands. "Take your stupid necklace back. I don't want it anyway. And by the way, the reason green looks good on me is because it's the color of my eyes, something you _should_ have noticed." Anna drew her arm back and flung the chain and emerald charm at Peter's retreating form. It bounced off his back and disappeared into the grass. He cast a look backwards, regret and sorrow shining from his eyes. Then with a sigh, Peter walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I was going along, writing my story, when suddenly it hit me: I had completely forgotten about Susan! So there's a little Susan part in this chapter. Just to keep things balanced out. Don't worry, there's also a lot of Edmund in it too.**

**In this chapter, I mention that Anna is from Chelmsford. For the record, I don't know anything about Chelmsford. I just pulled up a map of England and picked a town that was not too far from London. Just want to be clear.**

**I am so sorry it took this long to update. It would have been sooner, but I wasn't home for a few days, and then I had gotten out of the habit of writing so it took a little bit longer than it should have. So I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Chapter 10

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!"

The Valiant Queen made a wish and blew out the candles. The others cheered. Susan passed out plates so each person could have their slice of cake.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Anna, and Lucy were all gathered to celebrate the latter's fourteenth birthday. King Lune, Cada, Cadin and Corin were throwing her a bigger party later that night, but Lucy wanted a more private affair. So the five of them curled up in the Valiant Queen's bedroom with a cake and their presents to have a small, pre-celebration.

Susan gave her sister a gorgeous gown, in a light blue color that matched her eyes. Peter presented her with a new sword, telling her that she should learn to fight with one. Anna's gift was a storybook full of exciting tales. Lucy crowed over all of these, but Edmund's present made her nearly bounce up and down in excitement.

"It's the necklace!" Lucy cried. "It's _the_ necklace! However did you know?"

"Anna told me," Edmund said with a grin.

Lucy threw her arms around both of them. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Here, Susan, help me put it on!"

While the two sisters gushed over the necklace and Lucy's other gifts, Edmund pulled Anna aside. "Thank you so much for your help on her present."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Anna replied with a smile.

"It was easy to find. I just asked for the one Lucy loved, like you said." Edmund grinned and he pulled a small box from his pocket. "I also took the liberty of asking which one you liked."

Anna looked surprised. "Which one _I_ liked?"

"Yep." Edmund opened the lid and produced a delicate silver bracelet, studded with emeralds. He fastened it around her wrist, while she beamed happily.

"Oh, Ed! It's beautiful! Thank you. You really didn't need to get me anything, though..."

Edmund shrugged. "Well of course I didn't _need_ to. But I wanted to. I knew it would look good on you." He smiled. "The emeralds are the same color as your eyes."

Anna suddenly noticed Peter watching them from across the room. She accidently met his gaze and realized they were both thinking about the emerald necklace he had given her, now lost in the grass. Anna looked away from Peter and back to his younger brother.

"It's beautiful," she repeated. "Thank you." Anna pulled Edmund into a tight hug.

"You're welcome," he said.

Susan stood and clapped her hands. "Come on, people! Lucy's bigger party starts in an hour and we've all got to get ready!"

Edmund and Peter groaned.

Lucy jumped up. "Oh Susan, can I wear the new dress you gave me?"

"Of course! Ed's necklace will look marvelous with that as well. I'll help you get ready. The rest of you - get out!"

Edmund rolled his eyes affectionately. "Alright, Su. Call us when you're ready for us."

"Will do!" Susan called, holding up different earrings to Lucy's face.

The other three trooped out of the room. Anna accidentally bumped into Peter on the day to the door.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"I am the High King, and I will not be talked to that way," Peter replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well I'm a Lady, and I'll talk to you anyway I want to talk to you!"

Edmund stepped between them. "Hey, hey! Don't fight!"

Peter rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room. Anna and Edmund followed, stopping in the hallway outside of the now closed door. They watched Peter turn the corner and disappear.

"I'm sorry to ask this," Edmund said, "But I never did get a straight answer. You and Peter are definitely broken up, right? Really, truly, 100% over?"

"Yes," Anna growled.

"No more romantic involvement at all? Little to no chance of you ever getting back together?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Anna gave him a sarcastic look. "Your condolences are much appreciated."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Susan and I made a bet. I bet you wouldn't stay together, she bet you would. I won."

"Well, I'm glad that my heartbreak is benefitting one of us."

Edmund's face took on a gentler look. "I'm sorry. If you want, you can have half the money."

Anna shook her head. "Give it to Peter. He's the one that broke up with me."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I was kind of hoping you were the one who ended it with him."

Anna gave him a confused look. "And it matters... why?"

"Just because," Edmund said with a shrug. He began to move off down the hallway after his brother. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he called back, "I'll see you at the party later! Save me a dance?"

Anna grinned. "I might even save you two!"

* * *

"Edmund knew that emeralds match my eyes."

Susan threw her a confused glance. "Of course. He's your best friend."

"But Peter - who loves me - or says he does - didn't," Anna concluded.

"Maybe Edmund loves you more?" Susan suggested cautiously.

"Well, of course - but like a sister," Anna said.

"...sure," Susan decided. "Shh, shh! Lucy's making her entrance."

The Queen and Lady applauded as the birthday girl appeared at the edge of the courtyard, grinning from ear to ear. Susan's dress looked gorgeous on her, and Edmund's necklace sparkled prettily at her throat. Every eye in the place was on her, and Cadin was practically drooling.

"Susan," Anna said simply, "You are amazing."

The Gentle Queen waved it aside. "I didn't do much. She's a natural beauty. I only made it all the more obvious." She smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. "Everyone says I'm so beautiful, but I'm nothing special; it's Lucy that's really stunning."

Anna suddenly thought of Mary. What would she have said in the same place? "Of course she looks pretty! I helped her get ready. And look at me, I'm gorgeous!" And Mary wasn't even as pretty as Susan was.

Anna had the sudden urge to hug Susan, so she did so. "I think you're beautiful, Su," Anna said.

"Thanks, Anna," Susan replied softly.

"Hey, it's the truth! I mean, look at how many men are looking at you!" Anna scanned the crowds. "Him, and him, and him - ooh, he's cute, too. (You know, I think I've been spending too much time with Cada.) He's looking at you and oh dear."

"What?" Susan asked, trying to follow her gaze.

"It's that creepy Calormene from the Harvest Ball," Anna said, pointing discretely to the man in question. "Stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

"Thanks, I'll make note of that," Susan said, as she departed to wish her sister another happy birthday.

Anna didn't appear to be able to follow her own advice. She had barely walked two feet before being intercepted by the Calormene in question.

"Greetings, O Most Beautiful Lady. May you honor me with a dance?"

Anna sighed internally. _I should have seen this coming._ "Fine."

The Calormene led her to join the dance. Again, Anna had the misfortune of being asked during one of the slower songs. Again, he held her too intimately. Unlike before, Peter was not there to save her.

"It displeased me greatly that our dance was interrupted at the Harvest Ball."

"Hm," Anna said, looking around for one of her friends to throw them a _Help Me!_ look.

"I find you most enchanting, Lady Anna," the Calormene said. "Your beauty is beyond that of all those I have seen."

"Lies," she told him automatically.

"Lies they are not, for you hold me under your spell."

"Clearly you've never seen Susan," Anna said.

"Who is this Susan?"

"There we go."

The Calormene moved closer to her, making her even more uncomfortable. "I very much wish to know you better."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed. I must admit that I was very pleased upon hearing of your and the High King's disagreement. I still wish to offer you my condolences, for your pain is my pain."

"I'm sure."

The Calormene continued to speak of her beauty and his affection for her until she tuned him out, nodding and saying "Mmhm" at intervals. Meanwhile, her mind wandered.

_Where the heck is Edmund? He needs to come save me! He can't have gotten far. I bet he's being attacked by his fan club. Does he have a fan club, or is that just Peter? I'm sure he does. Edmund has really grown up. He's just as handsome as Peter now. If not more. And that outfit Susan put together for him makes him look really good. The color makes his eyes pop and - wait, what is this?_

Anna pushed the Calormene away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" she cried, "You can't just go around kissing girls in the middle of dances!"

The Calormene bowed. "My apologies. Perhaps somewhere more private?"

Anna was about to reply with something dignified, like "In your dreams!" when she noticed Peter was staring at her and the Calormene. He was glaring at the latter. A horrible idea came to her.

"No," she said, "Here's fine." She swallowed her repulsion and kissed the Calormene back. _That'll show Peter. I'm not hurt by him._ The Calormene's hands moved dangerously low on her waist, and she uneasily added, _Though maybe I should have chosen someone more gentlemanly..._

And then he tried to _touch_ her.

Anna shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing?" she cried indignantly.

"Appreciating the beauty of a Narnian woman," the Calormene said.

Anna was about to reply with, "I'm not even that pretty!" but he forced her to kiss him again. She struggled against him, but he was stronger than he appeared.

Suddenly he spun around and collapsed. Edmund was standing above him, his hand clenched in a fist from where he punched the Calormene. Anna collapsed into his arms, shivering.

"There now, don't cry. See, he's unconscious," Edmund murmured comfortingly.

A sudden scream caused Anna to jump. "What is this? Why does my husband lie bleeding upon the floor?"

Anna stared at her in shock. "Your _husband!_"

"Yes," said the beautiful black-haired black-eyed girl, "Ararish is my husband, and a prince!"

Anna and Edmund both tensed, realizing what trouble they got into. "A prince?" Edmund asked tentatively.

"He's the son of the Tisroc," Anna checked.

"He is the tenth son of the Tisroc (may-he-live-forever). And he is my husband, and I am Priscana, princess of Telmar."

"Highness!" spoke up one of her guards. "This boy was seen fighting him unfairly."

"Was he?" Priscana asked through clenched teeth.

"The girl was seen kissing him."

Priscana's eyes flashed angrily. "She did what?"

"He kissed me first," Anna said in defense.

"Lies! Ararish has been nothing but faithful throughout our three years of marriage."

"Don't laugh," Edmund whispered urgently to Anna. She nodded discreetly.

Priscana turned to her guards. "Kill them. Kill them both."

Anna clung to Edmund. "Ed, do something."

"Like what?"

"Your Highness," asked one of Priscana's guards tentatively, "Do you know who these are?"

"Narnian scum," Priscana sneered.

"The boy is King Edmund the Just. The girl is Lady Anna, his wife."

"I-am-not-his-wife!" Anna hissed at them.

"We are in Archenland, with a large Narnian party visiting," the guard continued, "If you murder these two, it is all too likely that you will not escape with your life."

"I should like to keep my life," Priscana murmured. She studied the two of them closely. "It is a shame you are royalty. If you were not, you would be dead by now. But hear me when I say this: you will be sorry for what you did here today. You will regret this for the rest of your life, however short it may be."

* * *

Anna returned to her room late that night, flushed and smiling widely. After the incident with the Calormene and Telmarine prince and princess, Edmund had refused to leave her side for the rest of the party. Normally, Anna would have found this behavior stifling, but then it was more comforting than anything. At the end of the night, he gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

_And it was actually pleasant!_ Anna thought incredulously. The last time he had kissed her on cheek (_Actually, it was the forehead,_ Anna recalled) she'd shoved him away and yelled at him. _Well, we were only thirteen then_, she remembered with a smile.

Anna quickly changed into her nightgown and laid down to sleep. After a few seconds she sat up again. _Nope, not tired_, she thought. Scanning her room for something to do, Anna's gaze settled on a book on a chair in the corner. She picked it up. It was the book about Jadis, the one that she and Edmund had been looking at only a few days earlier. Anna sat down with it on her lap and flipped through the pages. She froze when she saw her own name written at the top of a page in bold letters: Anna Parson. The article began, _The White Witch was able to convince people to help her easily. It is well known how she seduced King Edmund the Just, but he wasn't the only human child who was victim to her. A Daughter of Eve named Anna Parson wandered into the woods in the year 987..._

Anna didn't read any farther. She already knew what happened.

_Anna sank back farther into the wardrobe as the sound of Michael's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Fur coats enveloped and hid her as Anna took step after cautious step backwards, waiting to feel the back of the wardrobe. It never came. Something prickly stabbed into Anna's back. She jumped back, only to step in a sludgy puddle. Anna stepped away and squinted into the darkness. Did she just step in melted snow? And the thing that pricked her - was that a _tree branch?

_Anna touched it experimentally. She was shocked to feel pine needles under her hand._

A tree?_ she thought. She stepped forward, only to find that her foot landed in more slushy half-melted snow. Anna retreated quickly. The door fell open under her weight, and she tumbled out into the empty room._

_A pair of footsteps paused outside in the hallway. The creaking of floorboards suggested someone shifting around._

_"Hello?" Michael called._

Darn it_, Anna thought. She had completely forgotten about their game of hide-and-seek. Spinning quickly, Anna scrambled back into the wardrobe._

_She heard the sound of the door opening, and footsteps padding across the wooden floor._

_"Hello...?"_

_Anna hurried backwards, not bothering that her feet fell in puddles of melted snow. Light flooded the enclosed space as the door was pulled slowly open. Anna moved deeper into the wardrobe._

_"William, is that you?" Michael's voice called._

_Pine needles pricked the skin on her arms and face now, but still Anna retreated from the light._

_"Mary?"_

_The snow wasn't melted any more._

_"Anna! It's Anna, isn't it?"_

_Michael's voice was very faint. Anna continued to rush backwards as the trees began to thin._

This is a rather large wardrobe_, she thought._

_"Anna, are you in there?" her older cousin called. "I know you are. Come on out. You're..." His voice faded out completely._

_The trees continued to become less sparse and a light dusting of snow covered Anna's sunny hair. Her run slowed to a walk, and then to a complete stand-still as she emerged in a clearing._

_"Oh my..." she breathed._

_It had become quite clear that she was no longer in the wardrobe. Anna didn't think she was even in England. It had been fall there, and here it was winter. Also, in this place it seemed to be nighttime. Light was provided by the silver moon and a single lamppost, placed curiously in the middle of the forest._

_Anna took several steps back. She wanted to run back to Michael and give herself up, just to be back where everything made sense, but she knew William would never let her hear the end of it. So she stayed._

_After a moment, she noticed a faint jingling sound in the distance. She looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. Anna ducked behind a tree as a majestic sleigh glided from the trees, pulled by four pure-white deer. A funny little man with a long beard held the reins. Anna didn't pay much attention to him. Seated in the back, a beautiful woman with terribly pale skin and lips the color of blood surveyed her surroundings with a cool eye. Her gaze fell on Anna, looking at her from around the tree._

_"Come here, girl," the woman commanded. Anna obediently came forward, her head bent meekly. The woman surveyed her distastefully._

_"What are you?" she asked._

_"I - I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Anna replied._

_"Answer me: are you or are you not a Daughter of Eve?" the woman demanded._

_Anna shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The woman's eyes flashed. "Ignorant child! Do you not know your own race? Are you human?"_

_"Oh. Yes...?" Anna replied tentatively._

_Apparently this was the wrong answer. Anna took several steps back as the woman stood, rising to her true height. A silver rod was held aloft in the woman's hand, poised to strike. Anna stood frozen. She waited for the worst._

_She was distracted by a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye. Anna looked to her left, only to catch a quick glimpse of what appeared to be a large feline animal. It disappeared before she could get a good look at it._

_The woman lowered her wand. Her eyes went dead, and she looked defeated. She lowered into her seat slowly, and motioned for Anna to come closer. She did, afraid to disobey the beautiful and terrible creature._

_"What is your name, child?" the woman asked._

_"Anna Parson."_

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Chelmsford, ma'am."_

_"Where is this _Chelmsford_?"_

_"... in England?" Anna suggested tentatively._

_"I see." The woman appeared to consider. She twirled the wand between her fingers all the while, making Anna uncomfortable._

_"Could you return home if you wished to?" the woman asked._

_Anna nodded slowly. "I think so."_

_"Then do so. You must return to Chelmsford in England, Anna Parson. Narnia is a dangerous place for young girls such as yourself. Return to your world, and do not come back. Do you understand?"_

_Anna nodded._

_"Go now!" the woman commanded. Anna turned and fled back through the forest, through the fur coats and out into the almost empty room._

_Michael had just been leaving. He turned at the sound of her hitting the floor._

_"You've been hiding there the whole time?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't even notice. Why did you run out like that?"_

_"I saw a spider," Anna muttered, climbing to her feet._

_"So you're It now?"_

_"Yes," Anna said, "I guess so."_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey. Sorry it took so long again. This isn't my _best_ chapter ever, but some important things happen in it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

The sunlight reflected off of his light hair as he lunged at a practice dummy. His beautiful blue eyes shone as he nailed the move, his sword tearing the straw man to pieces.

Anna dropped her eyes back to the book. She knew she shouldn't be staring at Peter, and she _certainly_ shouldn't be caught doing it. Yet she was unable to keep her eyes and mind on the book. Both kept drifting to Peter. Could she help it if he was the most handsome man she had ever seen? _And the kindest and the bravest and the funniest... Read the book!_

Anna's gaze moved up of its own accord as Edmund, the second most handsome (and kindest and bravest and funniest) man she'd ever seen, took his place across from his brother. They began to spar. Anna tried to attend to her book but found herself unable to. The practice battle between Peter and Edmund was mesmerizing, beautiful, even.

"Anna?"

"I was reading!"

Cada sat down beside Anna, looking confused at her outburst. "Alright then. So what are you doing?"

"I told you. Reading."

"Without looking at the page? That's impressive."

Anna rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was watching Peter and Edmund practice fighting."

Cada grinned. "You still like Peter."

Anna dropped her eyes. "I don't - I don't still..."

"You do. End of story. Is that him over there?" Cada caught her breath. "Look at Edmund."

"I'm looking at him. What is it that I should be seeing?"

"Edmund," Cada breathed, "He's gorgeous."

Anna stood abruptly and snapped her book shut. "I'm leaving!"

"Fine. I'll just stare at Edmund by myself," Cada said absently.

"I'm staying." Anna plopped down back down beside her. She studied Cada, who made no move to take her gaze from the Just King.

"Have you no shame?" Anna asked.

Cada shrugged. "I left it in my room, and I don't want to go back inside to get it."

Anna sighed.

"He's coming this way!" Cada stage whispered. She hurriedly ran her fingers through her hair. "How do I look?"

"Fine, Cada," Anna said, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Good!" Cada put on her flirty smile as the Narnian kings approached the two girls. "Hello, Peter. Edmund." She grinned coyly as she said the second name. Anna rolled her eyes.

The brothers returned the greeting.

Cada rose to her feet, standing much closer to Edmund than was strictly necessary. "You were amazing out there."

"It was just practice," Edmund said modestly.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Cada batted her eyelashes at him. "You promised you would."

Edmund nodded. "Oh, you're right, I did. I had completely forgotten."

"Sometime soon?" Cada implored, resting her hand on Edmund's arm.

"Sure," Edmund said.

Anna stood and snapped her book closed once more. "I feel like a third wheel."

"I feel like a fourth wheel," Peter agreed.

Cada took her gaze from Edmund for a second to glance at the two of them. "Then let's make this carriage a bicycle. Talk to you later, Anna!"

And if that wasn't a dismissal, Anna didn't know what was.

She tucked her book under her arm and strode away, slightly irritated. Peter followed her. Soon, Edmund and Cada were far behind them, and it was only the two of them as far as they could see.

Peter spun to face her suddenly. "Can we talk?"

"We've got vocal chords, haven't we?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"I mean, can I talk to you," Peter rephrased.

Anna gave a slight shrug. The High King took this as a good sign.

"I was a fool," he said.

"Were you now?"

"Yes. I was a fool to ever let you go." Peter put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with his beautiful, earnest eyes. "Maybe you don't love me yet. I don't care anymore. I miss you, and I want you back. I want things to be the way they were."

"You do?" Anna asked. It was all she trusted herself to say.

"Yes." Peter tilted her chin up and kissed her, sweet and gentle. And later, when recounting the story to Lucy, Anna would be forced to admit that she had kissed him back. But she was still the one to pull away.

"Anna?" Peter asked.

She shrugged.

"Don't you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Anna breathed. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of her emerald bracelet out of the corner of her eye. "And no," she added, looking away. _Edmund knew the color of my eyes, but Peter didn't_...

"I need an answer," Peter said.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know..."

"It doesn't have to be now. If you need time to think..."

Anna cut him off with another shake of her head. "I don't need time." Edmund's bracelet glittered at the edge of her vision.

"I don't need time," Anna repeated, "And I don't need you. I'm sorry."

Peter's face hardened. "Oh. Alright then."

They were saved much more awkwardness by the sound of hoof-beats. Both glanced up to see Tumnus the Faun clopping hurriedly toward them, a scroll clutched in one hand.

"Tumnus!" Peter called. "What are you doing in Archenland?"

"Urgent news, your majesty."

"What is it?"

"It's the Telmarines. They've declared war."

* * *

Peter paced at the front of the room. Anna, Cada, Cadin, King Lune and the other three Pevensies watched him silently. Little Corin ran around the room playfully, unaware if the danger upon them.

"The notice," said the High King, gesturing to the scroll on the table, "Says that the Telmarines' reason for war is personal offense against the royal family. I don't get it. When have they been 'personally offended'?"

Edmund and Anna exchanged nervous glances and shrank down in their seats.

Susan picked up on this. "Edmund, Anna, do you have something to say?" All eyes in the room flicked from Peter to the two teenagers.

"What?" Anna exclaimed, "Nothing, nothing."

"Anna..." Susan warned.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well, we kinda, maybe, sorta have a little tiny bit to do with this. Just a little."

Edmund sighed and told the truth. "Anna kissed the Telmarine princess's husband to make... _someone_ jealous, and I punched him in the face. To be fair, he did kiss her first."

"So you punched him?" Lucy asked, dismayed.

"He was only protecting me," Anna explained, "The Calormene-Telmarine creep wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's so brave," Cada said, throwing Edmund an admiring glance.

King Lune gave his niece a warning look. "Now is not the time."

Cada looked deflated and sank back into her seat beside her brother.

Peter closed his eyes in concentration and held up a hand to get everyone's attention. "So let me get this straight. Anna kissed a married man to make me jealous? How could you do something so stupid?"

"I didn't know!" Anna said defensively.

"He was the one that kissed her first," Edmund pointed out.

"And _she_ kissed him right back! I saw the whole thing," Peter replied. "Now, because of *her* foolishness we've got a war on our hands."

Edmund rose to his feet. "You can't blame her for this," he said, keeping his voice level, "There is no way Anna could have seen this coming."

"So you think she was right to kiss the prince then?" Peter shot back. "Do you think she should have had a whole affair with him? Do you think Anna should have moved to Telmar and returned to us in fifteen years, pregnant with the Calormene-Telmarine prince's son?"

Anna gasped. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"No, I don't think Anna should have ever kissed the prince," Edmund said, glossing over Peter's and Anna's other comments. "Yes, that was foolish of her, not to mention terribly improper. If she absolutely had to make you jealous, she should have used someone she'd known for more than five minutes. She could have asked a male friend to help her. But Anna didn't know he was a prince. And you must remember he made the first move. This war cannot be blamed on her."

"She kissed the husband of a Telmarine princess. Even if she didn't know, it doesn't change the fact that she did. And she did it all to make me jealous, which was a childish thing to do. Face it, Ed: Anna messed up."

Edmund's gazed hardened. "I have as much blame in this as she does. I punched him. If Priscana hadn't noticed him unconscious, she wouldn't have found out about the kiss."

"You punched a man hard enough to knock him unconscious?" Cada breathed admiringly. "You must be so strong."

Cadin elbowed her in the ribs.

Susan spoke up to fill the following silence. "Look, it doesn't matter whose fault this is or isn't, and we haven't got the time to debate it anyway. Narnia is in danger. We have to act.

"Have the fastest horses readied," Peter said. "Tonight, we're riding to Cair Paravel. The others in our party can go back later."

"Cada and Cadin, go tell the stable boys to prepare the horses," King Lune whispered. The siblings nodded and hurried away.

"We need a plan," Edmund said.

"He's right," Susan agreed. "Any ideas?"

Edmund began to pace. "What do we know about the Telmarines' reasons to fight this war?" he asked, "Are they looking for a reason to conquer our country? Maybe they think we could be a powerful enemy and want to destroy us as much as possible. It could be that they're really only fighting us to defend their royal family's honor, but somehow I doubt this."

"The Just King speaks the truth," King Lune said. "The Telmarines wouldn't have started this war just over a simple misunderstanding."

"They didn't know it was a simple misunderstanding, though," Anna pointed out. "Priscana wouldn't listen."

"And they do say that Priscana is spoiled by her father," Susan added. "She could have made him declare war as revenge."

"Maybe," Edmund said, "But is it possible that they planned the whole thing?"

"I was thinking the same," King Lune agreed. "Maybe they wanted to conquer or crush Narnia, but first needed an excuse for doing so. The husband of the princess makes advances toward the Narnian Lady. She tries to push him away, but he is persistent. Soon, one of the kings notices and fights the prince. The prince is injured, or pretends to be. Priscana comes over and twists the situation so that it sounds as though he was wronged. There's the excuse."

"But why did they target Anna?" Lucy asked. "Why not Susan or me?"

"You're too obvious," Edmund said. "If either of you were in trouble like Anna was, half of the men at the party would spring to your defense in less than a second. The rest would come in a minute. Anna is a little more… inconspicuous."

"The Telmarines knew one of the kings would defend Lady Anna," King Lune added, "because they are both very fond of her. King Peter and Lady Anna have been romantically involved –"

"Not anymore," Peter interrupted curtly.

"But at one point," King Lune said, "And everyone can see how much King Edmund cares about Lady Anna, just by looking at them together. If I may be so bold, it seems to me as though Anna holds both of the Narnian kings' hearts."

"You may not be so bold," Edmund and Peter said in unison. Anna just blushed and ducked her head.

"I think I get what the Telmarines were going for now," Susan said. "This is assuming that what you are supposing is true, of course."

"It makes sense," Lucy agreed. "If that had been their plan, the only way it could go wrong would be if either Peter or Edmund didn't see her."

"And they did see me," Anna said. "Edmund punched the prince out and Peter…" She turned her gaze on the High King. "What were you doing, Peter? I know you saw us – you said it yourself. Why didn't you try to rescue me?"

Peter said nothing, so Edmund answered for him. "He stomped away after he saw you kiss him back. I passed him as I was walking, and that's how I knew something was up. He didn't see things turn ugly."

"I see," Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Look," Peter interrupted, "All of this is getting us nowhere. We have to act now."

"That's what we're doing," Edmund replied. "We're trying to come up with a plan."

"But first, we need an army," Peter said. "We'll ride through the towns collecting troops."

King Lune stood. "Archenland will stand behind you."

"No," Peter said, "This is our fight, and you don't have to-"

"It's in the treaty," King Lune interrupted.

Peter opened his mouth and closed it again. He couldn't argue with that. He'd signed the treaty himself, scarcely a month ago.

King Lune continued, "I won't be able to come with you, as Archenland has its own problems to attend to. But I will arrange to send a representative in my place."

"Send me."

The Pevensies, Anna and King Lune turned their heads to see Cadin standing in the doorway. His face shown with determination. His sister stood behind him, looking as surprised as the others. Even Corin paused in his playing to see what was going on.

King Lune shook his head. "No, Cadin. You're too young."

"I'm not too young. I'm fifteen. That's older than all of they were when they fought the White Witch," Cadin argued with a gesture to the Narnians. They all sunk back in their chairs with _Don't bring me into this_ looks on their faces.

"I won't allow it," King Lune said. "I promised your parents -"

"My parents are dead," Cadin shot back.

The Pevensies and Anna looked away as sadness flickered across Cada's face.

"Cadin -" King Lune began.

"Send me with the army," Cadin said, stepping forward. "Please. It's time that I proved myself."

"You don't need to prove yourself, Cadin," Lucy said softly, rising and crossing the room to him.

"Yes, I do," he replied, taking her hands. "You are Queen Lucy of Narnia. _The_ Queen Lucy of Narnia. And if we are ever to marry in the future, I need to be worthy of you. I won't allow myself to wed you otherwise."

"Oh," Lucy said, a mixture of emotions showing on her face. Cadin pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead gently. Everyone else looked away, as if to give them a moment of privacy.

Anna inadvertently met Peter's eyes. His gaze hardened and he looked pointedly away from her.

Anna sank down in her chair, crestfallen. She hadn't wanted to get back together with Peter, but she didn't want it to be like this. _I wish this whole thing had never happened_, Anna thought. _I wish I had never fallen for him in the first place. If I hadn't fallen off that stupid cliff... or if I had known it was Edmund who saved me all along..._ Anna jerked her head up suddenly. She glanced at the Just King out of the corner of her eye. _If I had known it was Edmund_, Anna thought, _Would I have fallen for _him_?_

"Alright," King Lune said, pulling Anna from her thoughts and reminding her of more pressing matters than her love life, "I give you my permission to go. Do not disappoint me."

Cadin did not allow a smile to pass his face. He nodded gravely. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Then I'm going too," Cada said, stepping forward.

King Lune sighed. "Not you as well."

"I mean it," she said. "I know I'm not the most serious person ever. I'm flirty and flighty and I don't usually care in the least about things like wars. But Cadin _is _my little brother, and I'm going with him."

Anna smiled, feeling a surge of respect for her friend.

"And besides, it'll give me an excuse to spend more time with Edmund," Cada added with a flirtatious wink, ruining the moment.

"So it's settled," Peter said. "Edmund, my sisters, Cada, Cadin, Anna and I will ride for Cair Paravel tonight. We'll gather our army once there. Archenland's troops may be sent whenever you see fit," he added to King Lune.

"I'll arrange for them to start out right away."

"That is much appreciated." Peter stood and began to walk towards the door. "Gather your things. We're going back to Narnia."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry about the wait. My only excuse is that I didn't really know what was going to happen in this chapter. But here it is! Enjoy.**

**By the way, I am bumping my rating up to T. I don't have any specific reason for it, but better safe than sorry, you know what I mean? Okay, NOW enjoy.**

Chapter 12

"Peter!"

He didn't turn around. Anna rolled her eyes and hurried after him.

"Peter!"

"What?" he snapped.

Anna nodded. "That."

Peter gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"This..." Anna searched for the right word, "_enmity_ between us."

"Enmity?"

"A feeling or condition of hostility -"

"I know what enmity is," Peter interrupted. "I'm just surprised you used it in a sentence."

Anna shrugged. "Yeah, well... I finished my Jadis book and there was a dictionary _right there_, so, you know..." She waved her hand as if to clear the thought away. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Right," Peter said, "You wanted to talk about the _enmity_."

Anna gave him a flat look. "Don't make fun."

"I'm not. And I agree with you. This _enmity_ should go away."

Anna nodded. "Let's just pretend like this never happened."

"The whole thing?"

"The whole thing. All gone. Wiped clean from my memory."

Peter nodded slowly. "That sounds good."

Anna looked mildly surprised. "Really? That was easy."

"Did you expect me to disagree?"

"Kind of."

Peter sighed. "Well, I did some thinking. After we split up, I knew I wanted things back to the way they were. I thought that I wanted to be with you again, but after you rejected me I thought about it some more. It turns out I actually wanted it to be how it was before we were ever together at all."

Anna smiled. "It's funny how people can feel things, and not even know about it themselves."

"Yes, you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing."

Lucy hurried up to them, a frantic look on her face. "Come on! Susan says if you two don't hurry up, we're leaving without you!"

_"I'm bored."_

_William sighed. "You've said that every two minutes for the past week."_

_Mary shrugged. "Well? It's true."_

_"Come on, now," Michael said, "There must be something we can do."_

_"I doubt it," Mary muttered._

_"Maybe we can play a game," Anna suggested._

_"Like what?" Michael asked._

_"We could play hide-and-seek again."_

_Mary rolled her eyes. "Ugh, no. That's so childish."_

_Anna looked down. "You're right, it was a stupid idea," she murmured._

_Michael rose to his feet. "There's probably something we can do somewhere. Let's just look around."_

_Having nothing better to do, the three younger ones got up and followed him down the hallway. They split up and looked up in different rooms, but most of them were empty._

_"Hey!" Mary called from one room. "Come here!"_

_Michael, Anna, and William stepped through the doorway. Mary stood by the open doors of a large wardrobe._

_She jerked her thumb at it. "Anyone want to tell me why there's a forest in the back of this thing?"_

* * *

_"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Mary said. Her disapproving tone made Anna feel bad._

_"I'm sorry," she murmured, "But you wouldn't have believed me."_

_"So what?"_

_"Hey!" Michael called from up ahead. "I think I see something!"_

_The girls hurried to catch up with the brothers._

_"What is it?" Anna asked._

_"It's just a badger," William told them._

_Mary jumped behind Michael. "Ew! Get that filthy thing _away _from me!" she cried._

_The badger gave them an offended look. "There's no need to be rude," it said._

_The children's mouths fell open._

_"You can talk!" William exclaimed._

_The badger shushed them. "Not so loud! She'll hear you!"_

_Mary scoffed. "Who's she? A wolf?"_

_"No, but they work for her." The badger began to move away, and motioned for them to follow him. "Come along! I know a safe place where we can go."_

Ching-ching-ching.

_Anna turned at the sound of jingle bells in the distance. No one else seemed to notice them._

_"How do we know we can trust him?" William asked._

_"It's four of us against one of him," Michael said, "I think we can take him."_

_"There is _no way_ I am going somewhere with a dirty animal," Mary told them._

_Michael took her arm and dragged her along. "Come on."_

_Mary muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "It's a good thing you're cute."_

_None of them noticed that Anna hadn't moved from her spot, and was still staring off into the trees. She three a backwards glance after Mary and her cousins, and went the other way, searching for the source of the sound of the bells._

_She didn't walk very long before a sleigh glided into sight. Anna ducked behind a tree. Peaking around the trunk, she saw it was the woman she'd met before who rode in the sled._

_The woman's head whipped around. "You there!" she called, pointing her wand. "Come here!"_

_Anna stepped out from behind the trunk, bowing her head meekly. She trudged slowly through the snow until she stood before the woman._

_The woman was livid. "I _thought_ I told you to leave."_

_"You did."_

_"Then _why_ didn't you?"_

_"I did leave," Anna protested, "But then Mary found this place and William wanted to explore -"_

_"Mary? William?" The woman's eyes narrowed. "How many are there?"_

_"Three besides me, ma'am."_

_"So there are four."_

_"Yes ma'am," Anna whispered._

_There was a long pause as the woman studied her. Anna tried very hard not to meet her eyes._

_"Narnia is a very dangerous place," the woman said at last, "And a young girl such as yourself will not want to be without protection. Come with me. You may call me Jadis."_

_Anna reluctantly climbed into the sleigh. Jadis signaled for the dwarf driver to take them onward. He spurred the horses and the sleigh whipped through the trees. Anna wondered how they didn't hit any of them._

_"Turkish Delight?" Jadis asked, offering Anna the candy from a box that hadn't been there before. Anna took a piece._

_"Now," Jadis said, "Where are your friends?"_

_"I don't know, ma'am. They left to go to a safe place with a badger."_

_"Oh my," Jadis said. "They shouldn't be going with a badger. They are untrustworthy animals. It could be leading them into a trap."_

_Anna looked at Jadis in alarm._

_"If only we knew where they were," Jadis mused. "Of course - there is one way to find out."_

_"What is it?" Anna asked._

_Jadis reached into her cloak and produced a small, intricately decorated hand-held mirror. "This allows you to see anyone, anywhere," she explained, "provided you know their full name." She held it out to Anna, who gingerly took it._

_"All I have to do is say one of their names?" Anna asked._

_"That's all. And then we will know where they are," Jadis told her._

_Anna looked into the mirror, doubtful of its powers but afraid to say this. Slowly she said, "Mary Elizabeth Johnson."_

_Anna's reflection began to spin in the mirror, and in a second it was replaced by the image of her best friend. Trees and snow moved by in the background, suggesting that she was still walking. Michael and William's heads bounced in and out of the frame as they got closer and farther from Mary in the course of their walk._

_"Are we going to get there soon?" Mary demanded. "It is cold and this wind is messing up my hair."_

_"I'm sure it can't be too much farther," Michael said._

_"We've been walking for half an hour."_

_"It's only been ten minutes!" William exclaimed from off-screen._

_Jadis pointed at the screen suddenly. "I have seen that boulder before. Ginarrbrik, take us to Beaversdam!" she called to the driver. The dwarf changed direction slightly._

_"It won't be long now," said the beaver's voice from the mirror. It was faint, suggesting that he was a few meters ahead of Mary. "Mrs. Badger will love to meet the four of you."_

_Mary groaned. "Great. More animals."_

_"Stop complaining," Michael chastised. "You don't see Anna moaning about it."_

_"That's because Anna's quiet."_

_"Guys?" called William._

_"Yes?" Michael replied._

_"Anna isn't here."_

_Mary and Michael stopped and looked all around._

_"She's gone!" Michael said, sounding shocked._

_Jadis shook her head. "They are just now noticing that you are absent. So much for friends."_

_"Did I hear you say one of you has gone missing?" asked the badger, still not visible in the mirror._

_"We can't find my cousin, Anna," Michael said. "We have to go look for her. She can't have gotten far."_

_Mary rolled her eyes. "She'll live. Can we just go somewhere indoors?"_

_"Mary!" William exclaimed, marching forward and coming into the image on the mirror. "Anna is your best friend! How can you say that?"_

_"She'll turn up."_

_"She might not," warned the badger. "Narnia is a very dangerous place these days. The White Witch could find her."_

_"Who's the White Witch?" Michael said._

_"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she isn't," said the badger. "Aslan is the true King of Narnia."_

_"Aslan?"_

_Jadis snatched the mirror out of Anna's hands and slipped it back into her cloak. "Enough of that," she said. "Let's find your friends before they are told any more lies."_

* * *

"We'll camp here for tonight," Peter called to the rest of the group. "Tomorrow we'll go straight on to Cair Paravel."

Anna tumbled off her horse as soon as he said that. "Thank Aslan!" she exclaimed.

"Tired?" Edmund asked, dismounting with much more grace.

"Too much time to think," Anna said.

"Isn't it good for you to think?" Edmund asked as he helped her to her feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that thinking is good for a person."

Anna exhaled quickly in a half-laugh. "I had too much to think about, and not happy topics."

"What, Peter?" Edmund asked.

"No," Anna said with a wave of her hand, "We're good now."

"Then what is it?" Edmund asked as they went to help set up the tent.

Anna frowned. "Mary."

Edmund smiled sympathetically. He knew Mary was a sore spot for her, but he didn't know why. Putting his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, he said, "Don't worry. You said that she was back in England now. She's safe, and she's home."

"I guess you're right," Anna said eventually.

"Of course I'm right," said Edmund. "Now let's -"

"Eddie!"

Anna rolled her eyes at the sight of Cada hurrying toward them. Edmund dropped his arm from around her shoulders as the other girl came near, something that Anna didn't like.

Cada bounded up to them and kissed Edmund on the cheek. "Hey, I missed you."

"Oh?" said Edmund.

"Yes I did." Cada smiled at him coyly. "I think you'll have to make it up to me with a moonlight stroll later."

Edmund didn't answer, because at that point Peter yelled for him to help set up camp. He gave them an apologetic look as he left, but left the invitation unanswered.

"I miiiiissed you Eddie-kins," Anna told Cada in a mocking voice, "You'll have to make it up to me or I'll pout."

Cada gave Anna a flat look. "Don't mock."

"Too late."

Cada sighed. "I know that I'm very flirty, but Edmund means much more to me than some Duke I'm talking to at a party. I really like him, Anna. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy, but... Does it have to be him?"

"Why not?" Cada asked, "It's not like you're in love with him. He's your best friend." She gave Anna a suspicious look. "Unless the rumors are true and you two are married with a child on the way.

Anna's mouth dropped open. "What? The rumors say I'm pregnant?"

Cada shrugged. "They also say you're married, so it isn't too bad."

"Do I look pregnant?"

"No, but you don't look married either."

Anna sighed. "Anyway..."

"Oh, right. Why do you care if I'm with Edmund?"

Anna crossed her arms and stared off into the distance for a long time.

"Well?" Cada asked.

"Edmund's best friend," Anna said, "And you're my friend too. And when you're all lovey-dovey with him, I feel left out."

Cada's expression changed. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Despite her definite answer, Anna didn't think that was it. She actually had no idea why she cared so much.

"I'm sorry," Cada said. "From now on, I'll try to be more inclusive."

Anna nodded.

"Hey, look, the tent's up," Cada said. "Let's go inside. I'm dead tired. I might not be able to take that moonlight stroll with Edmund after all."

The two girls went inside, where the Pevensies and Cadin were setting some things up. After a few minutes, the five of them left to talk over battle strategies. Cada flopped on her sleeping bag. Anna sat cross-legged on hers. The two girls chatted for a while as the clock ticked away.

"Truth or dare?" Anna asked.

"Truth," Cada said.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Lord Rylin. He's an Archenlandish nobleman. We were twelve."

"Twelve! That's young."

"Eh. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Anna said.

Cada grinned mischievously. "I dare you... to kiss Edmund."

"No!" Anna cried.

"It's a dare, you have to do it."

"I won't!" Anna said. "Why in the world would you pick that? I thought you really liked Edmund. Why would you tell me to kiss him?"

"I need proof that you two are just friends," Cada explained.

"That isn't the way to do it!"

"Sure it is. If you are only friends, you won't enjoy the kiss."

"How would you know?" Anna asked. "I could kiss him, declare my undying love for him, and get married in a private ceremony and come back and tell you it meant nothing."

Cada rolled her eyes. "I'll be watching."

Anna shook her head vigorously. "No. No way. If I'm going to have to kiss Edmund, I will not do it when you-"

"Susan! Peter, Susan!" Lucy flew through the door of the tent, wild eyed and breathing hard.

Anna looked up at her worriedly. "They aren't here. What is it?"

"It's Aslan," Lucy said. "I saw Aslan."

Anna and Cada leaned forward in their seats.

"What?"

"What happened?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "He talked to me."

"...and?" Anna prompted.

"He told me one thing," Lucy said. "'Be ready.'"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So, I'm kind of a horrible person.

**I make you wait all this time for a new chapter, and all you get is this little short one. I'd like to say I'll get working on it again soon, but with NaNoWriMo starting tomorrow, I don't think that's going to happen.**

**So here's the new chapter for your reading pleasure, if you find it in your heart to forgive me.**

Chapter 13

"Home at last!" cried Susan. She spurred her horse to a gallop across the grass, her dark hair flying out behind her. Her brothers, sister and Anna grinned and raced alongside her. They were happy to be home.

The gates barely opened in time for the five to tear through them. Anna and Edmund leapt off of their horses and ran into the palace. The other three followed close behind.

Without a single word between them, they all started racing to the throne room. Their laughter echoed around the chamber as the four monarchs took their seats. Anna felt out of place for a moment as she realized she had nowhere to sit, but Edmund grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his throne beside him.

"Your throne will be there one day," Edmund told her, pointing to the empty space next to his, "But it isn't built yet."

Anna gave him a confused smile. "What do you mean, my throne?" she asked.

Edmund shrugged. "I mean that you'll be a queen one day."

"But the only way I could be a queen would be if Aslan appointed me one, or if I married a king."

"I know that."

"Hey," called Cada as she and her brother stepped in the room, "Thanks for waiting for ... Whoa."

Cada and Cadin stared around the room in amazement.

"Nice," Cada remarked. She turned her gaze on Edmund and Anna and her expression hardened.

Although the thrones could fit two, they were designed for one, and there was virtually no space between Anna and Edmund. The Lady rose to her feet to appease Cada.

Lucy leapt up. "Come on! We'll give you a tour!"

She hurried out with Peter, Susan, Cada and Cadin behind her. Anna went to follow but Edmund called to her.

"I mean it, you know," he said.

She turned to look back at him. "What do you mean?"

"That you'll be queen someday."

Anna looked down. "I don't think I'd make a very good queen."

Edmund appeared to be perplexed. "Of course you will. Don't you want to be queen?"

_Anna sat quietly and tried not to call attention to herself. Jadis fumed beside her, absolutely livid._

_"I can't believe they escaped me," she growled._

_Anna said nothing._

_"They won't escape again," Jadis vowed, drawing her mirror from her cloak, "Because I know the girl's name now. I only need the names of the two boys, and I'll see them wherever they go." Jadis turned her cold gaze on Anna. "Tell me the names of your brothers."_

_"Michael and William." Anna was too afraid to point out that they were her cousins._

_"Their _full _names," Jadis demanded._

_Anna shrank down on the bench. "I - I don't think I should tell you that."_

_Jadis' hand snapped out and grabbed Anna by the collar. "Tell me their names."_

_"No...?" It had been intended as defiant but came out more like a question._

_"Tell me."_

_"I can't."_

_Anna's heart beat wildly in absolute fear as Jadis studied her for several long moments. Her hand twitched toward her wand as though she considered killing the girl on the spot. Luckily, she released her grip, and Anna fell onto the bench gratefully._

_Jadis sighed dramatically. "I am ever so disappointed in you."_

_"In me?" Anna asked meekly._

_"Yes. You see, I have no children, and one day I will need an heir to the throne of Narnia. I had thought you would be a very good princess but I guess I was wrong. I can't train you if you don't trust me."_

_"I'd think you'd want Mary to be your princess," Anna muttered._

_"Who? Your little friend? She is far too vain. I need someone who is not only beautiful, but also smart and powerful. You are all of those things - except powerful, but I could have trained you. But I guess I was wrong."_

_"No, you weren't," Anna protested._

_"Then you must trust me," Jadis said, turning her dark eyes on Anna. "Tell me - what are your brother's names."_

_Anna hesitated._

_"What's the matter?" Jadis asked. "Don't you want to be queen?"_

_"I don't..."_

_Jadis fixed her with an icy stare. Anna shrunk down in her seat, but said nothing. At length, Jadis sighed._

_"Well," she said, "I suppose I could use that Mary girl..."_

_Anna sat bolt upright. There was no way she could take her best friend overshadowing her again. "No."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Jadis asked, her expression unreadable._

_"Don't make Mary her heir. She's vain and selfish and petty. I want to be queen."_

_"Good." Jadis smiled dangerously. "I'll tell you your first lesson now. Threats must be pushed down, or there's no way to keep power. You understand this, right?"_

_"Of course." Anna felt a twinge of annoyance. Did Jadis think she was stupid? Anna wasn't stupid. She got all As. She also got all of Mary's As._

_"Well," Jadis said, "The threat right now is your friend and your brothers. Do you know what we have to do with them?"_

_Anna was afraid she had a hunch._

_"We have to crush their rebellion," Jadis said. She held forth the mirror. "Now. Tell me their names, Daughter of Eve. Don't you want to rule?"_

_"Betray my friends?" Anna asked._

_"What is more important: the wellbeing of Narnia, or a few humans?"_

_The image of Mary as a princess flashed through Anna's mind._

_She snatched up the magic mirror. "You're right. They're just a few humans."_

* * *

That night found Anna sitting out in the garden, staring at the sky. She wasn't sure if the Narnian sky was different from the Archenland sky, but it _seemed _different. It was good to be back home again.

But it bothered her to think that things wouldn't be the same as they were. She went from being in love with Peter, to hating Peter, to being just friends with Peter. As if that weren't confusing enough, she'd had her first ever huge fight with Edmund. That had not been enjoyable.

Little Lucy, who Anna had viewed as a younger sister as well as a best friend, wasn't so little anymore. Cadin was head over heels in love with her, and she liked him a lot too. And even Edmund, who had long been seen by the people as the little brother of High King Peter, the one who was going to marry Lady Anna someday, was growing up. He had his own fan club now, and it had its leadership in Cada...

Anna had at first found a friend and kindred spirit in Cada. They'd been similar situations (with the notable exception that Cada hadn't turned over her closest friend and family to a vicious tyrant.), with them both being second to the rulers, often not taken seriously, and blonde. But the more time they spent together, the more Anna sensed they were really different after all. Cada was similar to Mary in many ways. They were both pretty, but shallow, and obsessed over boys and clothes. Cada was a lot nicer than Mary was though. This didn't help as much as it would be expected to, though, because Anna was at least used to Mary. After spending time with girls like Lucy and Susan, who had their moments of shallowness and frivolousness, but were were generally deeper than that, it was increasingly hard for Anna to have a real conversation with Cada. The Archenland girl wasn't dumb, but she wasn't the most logical (A certain truth-or-dare request came to mind), and sometimes it drove Anna to frustration. It had gotten worse since Cada had met and fallen for Edmund. Anna had seen Cada crush on numerous other men in the few months that they'd been friends, but something about Cada being in love with her best friend just grated on her nerves. For one, it didn't pass like the others did, and Anna was forced to hear about it every day. And a good portion of it was Edmund himself. Sometimes she just wanted to scream, "I KNOW he's handsome! I KNOW he's nice! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! Just leave him alone!" Sometimes, a small part of her brain would add, "I was his friend first. He's mine." Then the larger part of her brain would wonder where that burst of jealousy came from. She attributed it to the fact that she now had to share her best friend.

A dark-haired figure came and sat down beside Anna on the garden bench. "Hey."

"Hey, Su."

Susan stared up at the sky. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"The stars look different in Narnia."

"The Narnian sky is prettier than the Archenland sky, don't you think?"

"I agree," Susan said.

Anna pointed up at a constellation. "You see those five stars right there? That's supposed to be Queen Swanwhite. And those over there make up Aslan."

"I never knew that. Where did you hear that?"

"Edmund. He read it somewhere."

"I should've guessed," Susan said with a knowing smile.

Anna groaned. "Not you, too!"

"What?"

"Everyone thinks that I'm in love with Edmund," Anna said.

"Everyone but you and Ed," Susan remarked.

"Mm-hm, and everyone thinks he's in love with me."

Susan nodded. "Everyone except you."

"... and Edmund..." Anna added after a moment.

Susan smiled knowingly. "Whatever you want to think," she said as she stood. "See you later, Anna." Susan walked off, leaving Anna alone, looking at the sky.

She could have sworn the star that was the eye in the Aslan constellation winked at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey. I'm back. So, sorry for taking down the chapter before, but those who did manage to see it will probably agree that this is better. I just felt like I was really rushing to fit things in, and I felt that it was poorly written on top of that. So I took it down. Anyway, here's the story.**

Chapter 14

"Edmund darling!"

Anna closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

"Can we run?" Edmund asked.

"It's too late, she's seen us."

Cada pranced up to them and kissed the Just King on the cheek. He forced a smile and stepped away from her.

"Hello, Cada," he said.

"Hello, Edmund," she replied, moving closer to him again. Edmund vainly tried to put more space between them.

"Oh, Anna, Lucy was looking for you," Cada added absently.

"I guess I'd better go find her, then," Anna replied, taking a step back reluctantly.

"I'll come with you!" Edmund volunteered.

Cada pulled back on his arm with a seductive smile. "No, I want to show you something in the garden."

Edmund shot Anna a helpless look.

"Lucy said it was urgent," Cada warned, tugging Edmund closer to the door.

Anna sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll go find her. Is it okay if I catch up with you after I see what Lucy wants?" she asked.

A frown flitted across Cada's face. "I guess that would be okay. Lucy was in the throne room, last I saw her. Take your time."

Anna frowned. The throne room was all the way on the other side of the castle. "Alright," she said. With a pitying glance at Edmund as Cada dragged him outside, Anna went to find Lucy. She lamented having to waste time walking all the way across Cair Paravel while her best friend was behind subject to who knew what. But she'd hardly turned the corner before running smack into Lucy.

"Lu!" Anna exclaimed, "I thought you were in the throne room."

The queen's eyebrows knit in confusion. "No, I was in there. I haven't been in the throne room all day."

"Oh. Cada told me you were. She said you wanted to see me about something?"

Lucy shrugged. "No, I'm fine."

Anna's face fell into a glare as she realized what had happened. "Ah."

Lucy, always one to believe the best of everyone, suggested that perhaps Cada meant to send her to Susan.

"No," Anna said, "I know exactly where she sent me. Thanks, Lu."

The Lady stormed back the way she came. The door slammed open when she gave it a rough shove. Unfortunately, the _bang!_ it made wasn't nearly loud enough to calm her anger. She stalked around the garden, trying to spot her friend and "friend". Perhaps she was getting more worked up about this than she should have, but Anna had becoming more and more sick of Cada every day. She was absolutely brainless. Anna wasn't sure how much more of the girl's pointless and illogical babble she could take, but she kept up a forced smile. This little offense was the last straw. She exploded.

Anna noticed the sound of murmuring coming from behind a hedge. Anna pushed the leaves aside, ready to march forward and tell Cada off for sending her on a wild goose chase.

Her anger popped like a bubble.

Anna let the branches fall back into place and sank to the ground. Cada and Edmund had been sitting together on one of the garden's carved stone benches. And... they were...

Anna buried her head in her arms. This was more upsetting than it should have been. She shouldn't care. So what if Cada and Edmund were kissing? So what? Why did it matter? But it did. Anna took a shuddering breath and stood up. She couldn't stay there anymore, knowing that right on the other side of the hedge, her best friend was with some other girl. She would have run away, too, if she hadn't heard Edmund speak up.

"I'm sorry Cada, but I have to be honest with you."

Anna plopped back down and listened closely to the hedge.

"I really don't like you that way," Edmund said, "You're a nice girl, but just not my type. I hope we can still be friends."

Anna found herself doing a silent happy dance. From the sounds of it, Cada wasn't so lucky.

"What do you mean, you don't like me that way," she asked. Her voice was startlingly flat.

"I'm sorry," Edmund repeated.

Cada suddenly turned angry. "It's Anna, isn't it? That little brat has you wrapped around her finger."

"No - I..."

"She's just using you to become queen. You know that right?"

Anna's mouth fell open. Cada had resorted to _lying_ about her?

Edmund was calmer. It even sounded like he was holding back laughter. "Cada, that is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. She doesn't even want to be a queen."

"It's all an act!" Cada protested.

The King's voice took on a glummer note. "And I suppose her complete lack of romantic interest in me is an act too. If she wanted to just become queen, she could have married Peter. Then she'd be High Queen."

"She was going to. But Peter dumped her, remember?"

"Cada, I know you're upset, but lying to turn me against my best friend isn't going to change anything."

"But she's not just your best friend! You're in love with her, I - I know it!" Cada said. Anna peaked through the branches. The poor, evil girl was in tears. Edmund was looking calm on the outside, but Anna could tell he was feeling extremely awkward.

"Cada, I don't -"

"You do! But you shouldn't! She's awful. I'm only friends with her because I pity the poor girl."

Anna got to her feet and pushed the branches aside. "Funny," she remarked, stepping into the small square, "I could say the same for you."

The expression of shock and horror on Cada's face was downright humorous. Edmund, on the other hand, looked only mildly surprised.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"From the kiss onward," Anna said.

"I was totally talking about a different Anna," promised Cada. She fell silent upon receiving a withering look from Anna.

"I'm not interested in making an enemy out of you, Cada, but I don't feel it's necessary for us to continue our friendship. Consider this a formal goodbye," Anna told her. Cada stared, flabbergasted.

The Narnian Lady held out her hand to her King. "Come on, Ed. We don't need her."

She took his hand when he stood next to her. Cada's mouth fell open at the sight of it. This pleased Anna more than she'd want to admit. For all her dignity and formality when breaking ties with Cada, Anna was still an imperfect human prone to spite.

"You... you...!" Cada gasped.

With a defiant toss of her head, Anna lead Edmund away from the offending Duchess. In a few moments, they were out of her earshot and safely into the garden. They were still holding hands.

Anna took a deep breath and let it out. "Well. That was an emotional half-hour."

"You're telling me," Edmund agreed.

"What's going to happen to Cada now, do you think?" asked Anna.

"With any luck, she'll go back to Archenland."

Anna laid her head on Edmund's shoulder and chuckled. "Oh, we're horrible," she said fondly.

"I wouldn't have us any other way," Edmund promised.

* * *

Anna and Edmund were trying very hard to look everywhere but Cada. This was made difficult by the fact that she was glaring at them. Obviously she was still sore about her rejection.

"Do you think she thinks we're holding hands under the table?" Anna whispered, turning her head so Cada couldn't read her lips.

"Probably," Edmund said, "We were holding hands yesterday."

"And now we're whispering to each other. We probably seem like such a couple."

A jolt of some unidentified emotion startled Anna. The possiblity of her and Edmund as a couple was so frequently discussed that she usually felt only irritation at its mention. Not recently. She didn't know what was up.

Anna met Edmund's eyes, only to find that he was smirking. "We're being awful to her, aren't we?" he asked.

"Not _intentionally_," Anna said. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Edmund's cheek. "Okay, that was intentional," she laughed.

They smiled at each other for a few moments before glancing in different directions.

"She's really glaring now," Edmund remarked.

"Well, you know what? She deserves to be unhappy. I mean, she lied about me to break us up. And I sound really petty right now. I feel bad, pretend I didn't say that."

Peter's voice cut through their conversation. "Hey lovebirds! We're trying to come up with a strategy for this war," he called.

Anna leaned away from Edmund, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I was speaking to my best friend," Edmund announced. "What do we have?"

Peter tapped his finger against the map laid out on the table in front of them. "Our spies tell us that Telmarine armies are marching southward. They're going to attempt to take this river, then move on from there."

"Then we should stop them here," Cadin suggested, pointing out a field in between the river and the Narnian border. "If we can destroy their army before they get too far into Narnia, we can cut the war short and keep the damage minimal."

Susan nodded. "I still hope that our diplomatic envoy can get through to them, but since that isn't looking likely, I suggest we send an army there."

"That sounds good to me," Anna said.

"Your opinion doesn't matter," snapped Cada.

"I think it does!" Lucy retorted.

"Me too," Edmund said, taking Anna's hand.

The following awkward silence was finally broken by Peter clearing his throat. "Do we agree that this plan is good?"

The four Narnian rulers and Cadin voted unanimously that it was. Anna and Cada were there more for moral support than anything, so they didn't cast votes. It did hurt a little when Anna realized that Cada had a point when she said that her opinion didn't matter, but she was used to it.

"Good," Peter said, "Now all that remains is to go there."

Susan sighed. "We were barely home for a week," she lamented.

Peter patted his sister's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. If all goes well, we'll be back here soon."

"Should we talk battle strategy?" Edmund asked.

"I think we should wait until we have more information from our spies to worry about that. I suppose that's all we need to discuss right now."

"That was a quick meeting!" Lucy said.

"Yes, it -" Peter cut off abruptly and hastily bowed. "Aslan!" he gasped.

The others turned their gazes to the far end of the room, only to be dazzled by the sight of the majestic creature. All dropped to a kneeling position except Lucy, who ran straight to Aslan and buried her face in his mane.

"Rise," Aslan told them. They followed his command.

"I come only to warn you of the great danger you will soon face," the Lion said, "It will test your skills, smarts, and nerves. You need to fight with your armies and with your hearts. All of you must remember the things that you hold to be true, or you will doubt all of them. Keep in mind the image of you have of yourself and the people close to you. Do not question this image. She'll try to tear you apart."

"She?" asked Peter.

"Do you mean the Telmarine Princess? Priscana?" guessed Lucy.

"All in good time, child," Aslan said. "I can only tell you that she will pose a great threat. If you do not defeat her, Narnia will fall."

Peter nodded solemnly. "We understand."

Aslan took a step backward. "I will leave you now. Do not forget the things I have said. I will give you my blessing."

The great Lion roared. Then he was gone.


End file.
